


Silk Of His Kiss

by LucidFantasist



Category: AU - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Romance, Smut, Suspense, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tragedy, Violence, au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidFantasist/pseuds/LucidFantasist
Summary: You are the daughter of a Millionaire. From attending beautiful events to relaxing in one of your many condo's life couldn't get any better than this, until the day your father's life is threatened for the first time. Your laid-back life as a rich heiress is about to take a horrendous turn. Especially, when your father hires a bodyguard for you by the name, Jonathan Pine. A man of many talents and he seems to have everyone falling in love with him, but you see something in him no one else can see. What is he scheming? And can you truly trust this man, with your life?Prequel and Sequel Coming Soon!





	1. Introduction

**Introduction : ******

****

****Hello, I just wanted to make the first chapter an introduction to this FanFiction. This is my first reader story and I hope you guys like it. Anyway, the point of the first chapter or two is to set up the meeting between the Reader and Jonathan. I just wanted to make this clear in case no one got it right away. I will also be adding media, like clothes you will be wearing and the locations you live/visit/eat at/in. I hope you like the locations. BY THE WAY. This an AU. This is in no way related to The Night Manager, just inspired. And the area's are not where they are in the real world. Thanks so much for visiting! Enjoy!** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Smut warning!~

**Your Dress**

****

**Your London Condo**

______

 

You sighed loudly at your appearance in the bathroom mirror. Truthfully, you were quite tired. You had just gotten home a few hours ago from a meeting with your father’s company investors. The long hours in heels and trying to deal with the snobby attitude of rich people. You took off your black earrings and tossed them on the counter. Preferably you would just want to sleep, tuck yourself into those luxurious sheets on that humongous bed in your bedroom and close your tired eyes. You tapped your cell phone sitting on the counter.

 **6:38 pm**.

Only ten more minutes until you would be officially late for the party. The sound of the front door to your condo closed. Afterwards, you heard someone shoes clicking against the white marble floor; you turned your head toward the doorway. “Darling,” A small smile appeared on your face as you turned to Jonathan.

“Hi,” You replied in a faint voice. “You look,” He stepped into the bathroom with a slight grin. “Wow,” You shrugged and nodded.

“Thanks,” You continued to undress by taking off your necklace and kicking off the heels you wore. “Wait, what are you doing?” He asked with a small chuckle.

You tossed the necklet onto the counter and met his eyes. “I’m not going; I’m just too tired,” “Darling, the party starts in almost ten minutes,”

“Eight,” You shrugged again. Jonathan stood in the doorway dressed in a dark blue suit, and his hair was combed back very neatly. “I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood,” “No?” Jonathan approached you and wrapped his arm around your waist bringing you closer to him.

“Well, since you’re staying in, what do you say we enjoy the rest of the evening,” You giggled and turned toward him smiling sweetly. “I’m sorry, you got all dressed up just so we could go to this stupid party,” “I’m okay, I don’t mind undressing one more time,” He whispered into your ear seductively. “Undressing who is the question?” You asked followed by a squeal when he lifted you off your feet and into his arms. Jonathan spun you into the large bedroom. You screamed with laughter when Jonathan threw you into the air, and you fell onto the plush mattress.

He wasted no time crawling over you and pressing his lips against yours. A moan left your throat as he pressed his body on yours. His tongue dipped into your gaping mouth and smile appeared on your lips. You love the way his tongue felt against yours. He skillfully unzipped your dress on the back and slid it off your shoulders. The long black dress fell off your hips and then pooled onto the floor. Jonathan nipped at your bottom lip, then your jaw before licking and sucking the flesh of your neck. You moved your head to the side, giving him better access. Jonathan began to slide off his dark blue jacket while still working your neck. You aided him by undoing his white dress shirt. Jonathan slipped his arms out of the shirt, quickly tossing it to the side. He gripped your hips and pulled the black panties down your legs. You quickly grabbed his wrist and held them tight. “Kiss me more,” Jonathan smiled while he crawled back and kissed your soft lips. Your hands roamed his muscular chest and back, earning a moan from him. He raised his hips and slid his pants off while kicking his shoes to the floor. You could feel his hardening manhood resting on your lower half. Jonathan moaned when you slid your hand in between your forms. Taking the hard member in your hands and rubbed it. Agonizingly slow. Jonathan pulled away from the kiss to stare into your eyes. You bit your lower lip seductively and giggled.

“You know what that does to me,” He said in a hushed tone. You sped up your hand causing him to flinch. A long, dark moan left his throat, and he pulled away, retaking firm grip of your panties. You felt cold air hit your heat when he ripped them off. You gasped when he wasted no time rubbing his tip at your entrance. As he slid into your heat, you arched your back off the bed. Jonathan brought his lips back down to meet yours at the same time he began to thrust into you almost relentlessly. “Jonathan!” You clenched the white sheets under your body and threw your head back. “Fuck!” Your breath left your body with each powerful thrust.

The instant pleasure was almost too real, but he knew your body all too well. He was aware what area’s to touch, kiss and lick that would cause you to squirm under him. He was unreal. Jonathan softly chuckled a moan followed that. “Language, Miss (Last Name),”

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” He thrust in you.

“Damn! ... I can’t help it,” You moaned and brought your hand to your mouth and bit down on your index finger. Jonathan frowned, he grabbed your hands and pinned them beside your head. You forgot. Jonathan hated you biting yourself; you would always somehow injure yourself. The result would be masses of blood. He also knew that when you felt a strong emotion, you needed an outlet for it.

“Kiss me,” He demanded to bring his lips to yours in a dominating kiss. You slipped your tongue into his mouth and desperately fought against his. Jonathan began to rub against the sensitive spot alongside your walls, and you moaned loudly into his mouth. He knew you were getting close, so he picked up his pace. You gasped and arched your back further off the mattress. You pulled away from Jonathan’s kiss and opened your mouth in ecstasy. “OH! God!” Your walls began to clench around his manhood. Jonathan closed his eyes and moaned. You felt your walls clench tighter once more and you came undone. You nearly screamed as the orgasm made your body go numb.

“(Your Name),” He hissed dropping his head into your neck. “I’m coming,” He grunted through clenched teeth. You nodded and listened to his breathing proliferate into your ear, and his thrusts slowed. Jonathan groaned, and his pushing stopped altogether. The both of you panted, and you felt him kiss your neck then both cheeks. He stared into your beautiful eyes and grinned. “Are you okay?” A loud sigh and a laugh made him laugh as well. “I feel so much better….Still tired though,” You glanced at the large clock on your bedroom wall. You weren’t making that party. And you weren’t distraught about it.

“Get some sleep,” He brushed a few wet stray strands of your hair behind your ear. You nodded, and he climbed off you, searching for his bottoms. You sat up and scooted to the head of the bed. You watched Jonathan pulled his underwear and pants on; he smiled at you while picking up his shirt. You bit your lip, he made his way around the side of the bed, leaning over and kissing your forehead. “I’ll come check on you in a few minutes,”

“Where are you going?” You questioned, laying your head on a large firm pillow. “Just a little work to do, I should book our flights to Paris, and adjust your schedule,” You bit the inside of your jaw and sighed. How could you forget your best friend’s wedding, probably because you were too busy to be one of her bridesmaids? That hurt but you were still going to support her. Luckily, she knew how demanding your schedule was and let you off easy enough. “Okay…,”

You whispered and pulled the blanket over your nude body. Jonathan stepped to the bedroom door; he then gave you a small smile before walking out and closing the door behind him. You closed your eyes slowly. Almost instantaneously, you feel into a deep sleep. With a small smile on your lips.

____

“No,” Jonathan leaned forward and pressed the power button on the remote control. The big screen tv flickered off, and he held the phone close to his ear. “Yes, she’s still sleeping. Right, she was tired, so she decided to stay in for the evening,” He got to his feet and strolled toward the kitchen. “Yes Sir, I’ll let her know you were expecting her attendance at the gathering,” Your father was a busy man, always attending banquets and fundraisers etcetera. He rarely got time to spend with you, his daughter. While he was on the side of the plant, you were on the other. He expressed his anger to Jonathan about his daughter missing the party. Tonight was supposed to be special; he had not seen you in almost two months. There was nothing he could do. Your schedule was just as eventful as his, probably more so ever since you become a CEO at his company. “Have a good night, sir,” Jonathan hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket.

The fridge was empty except for a gallon of milk and water. Since you two just arrived at the new Condo, you had yet to go shopping for groceries. Jonathan looked at his wristwatch and sighed. He decided to go and buy takeout, Jonathan quietly stepped into your bedroom and peeked inside. You slept in your bed soundlessly not even a flinch. Jonathan didn’t bother waking you and closed the door quietly, he tapped his pants for his wallet and headed to the front door.

_____

You moaned in the bed and stretched. While opening your eyes to the dark room you rubbed them, trying to get them clear. The clock on the wall and read: **10: 46 pm**. God. You thought.

You had slept for so long you cursed yourself mentally. Now you were going to be up all night. You slowly climbed out of bed and stood up. Forgetting about your actions with Jonathan earlier you nearly questioned your nudity. You trudged toward your large dresser and pulled out a pair of white panties and a white tank top. You weren’t in the mood to get fully clothed. You walked toward the door and opened it, the entire Condo was dark, and it made you frown. “Jonathan?” You called out meekly, your voice still raspy from the nap. You walked into the living room, the cold marble on your feet made you shiver slightly. You reached for the light switch on the wall as you entered the room. When you flipped it and nothing happened you began to grow fidgety. You walked over to the large window of your condo and noticed all the lights around the building and the condo building beside yours still had working lights. You touched the glass window and scanned the city. Something felt wrong. Why was your condo the only one without working lights? You turned and slowly made your way to your bedroom. You remembered that left your phone on the bathroom counter earlier and made your way to retrieve it. You stopped when you heard something clatter in the living room. You froze, your heart started to beat fast in your chest.

“Jonathan?” You called without turning around to find the source of the sound. You took a deep breath and bravely turned around and only saw darkness. You stepped back into the living room and listened. **Click. Click**.

Your breath hitched in your throat. Then you realized you weren’t alone. Someone was walking in the darkness, their shoes clicking on the marble, walking toward you. “J-Jonathan?” You called with a shaky voice. You needed light, now. “Jonathan? Th-This isn’t amusing, turn the lights back on…,” You whimpered and slid along the wall of the Condo towards the breaker switch behind the staircase.

**Click. Click. Click. Click.**

You never moved so quickly in your life. You opened the door to the switches and quickly flicked the red one up. When the light came back on you turned around and faced an empty condo. Feeling silly a loud sigh left your throat, your heartbeat returning to normal.

 **Click. Click. Click.** A loud groan left your lips when you turned to the kitchen. The faucet dripped a few drops of water onto the steel skin. You stomped over to shut down the tap with clenched teeth. That was it, no more horror movies for a while. When you turned around to leave the kitchen your eyes widen and a scream halted in our throat. A man dressed in all black stood in the center of the kitchen, and he placed a finger to his lips to shush you. You stepped back, and your heart started back up again nearly pounding out of your chest.

“Wh-Who are you?” You asked softly; your eyes dropped to drawer beside you. Whatever was going to happen next, you needed to get to your stun gun. The man dropped his hand and licked his lips. “Don’t scream,” He said almost quietly.

“What do you want?” You questioned again. He didn’t reply. “Yo-you needs to go….M-my bodyguard will be back in a few minutes and-,” The man stomped toward you, and you bumped back into the sink. He grabbed your jaw, and you cried out. “You have a lovely voice…,” He whispered before taking a long lick across your cheek, you let out a disgusted groan and glared at him. “Get off me!!” You cried tried to free yourself from his tight clutch, but he held on firmly. You brought your knee into his crotch, and he leaned over. The moment his grip loosened you opened the drawer beside you and pulled out a black stun gun. The man turned to you and stepped forward, you immediately pulled the trigger, and the stunner pierced his face, an electric shook made him violently jolt and back into the counter you dashed toward the living room, around any furniture obstacles, and towards the front door.

You screamed out as you began to unlock each of the automatic locks. The moment you grabbed the handle you were pulled back by your forearms and tossed like a rag doll onto the marble floor. Your stomach ached from the impact. You groaned in pain and pushed yourself up. “Stupid bitch!!” He shouted and rushed toward you, yanking a fistful of your hair, with a pained groan you quickly bit into his leg. He knocked you away, rolling across the marble you screamed and dashed to the side, rapidly down the hall to your bedroom.

You quickly turned to close and lock the door. The man banged on the door then he began to throw his body against the door. You screamed out, quickly turning to the bathroom, you ran inside and locked the door. You grabbed your phone and tried dialing Jonathan’s number. Her hands fumbled, and she held the phone to her ear. The phone rang, and she heard her bedroom door beginning to break down. You pulled the phone back in front of your face and went to your text and sent Jonathan a simple, quick text.

 **SOS**  

The bathroom door began to crack from the force of the man ramming into it. You screamed and tried to redial Jonathan. The door broke down; the man ran toward you. He slapped the phone from your hand slamming the phone against the tile wall and shattering the screen. “No!!” You screamed as he grabbed you by your throat. He turned to slam you against the wall. You gagged but quickly reacted but jabbing your thumbs into his eye sockets. He screamed, and you kicked him in the abdomen, he staggered back, and you ran for it. He regained his senses, hastily chasing after you. You left the bedroom with him hot on your tail.

An arm wrapped around your waist, you screamed, you struggled. You kicked. You swung. He put a hand over your mouth, and you bit it. Hard. Blood spilled into your mouth, and he groaned loudly. He spun and dropped you onto the floor. You landed with a scream. He growled, leaned down, grabbed a fist full of your hair and dragged you across the marble floor. You screamed in pain and dug your nails into his wrist, trying to fight back as much as you could. You were flipped onto your stomach and pulled on his wrist he howled when your nails dragged along his skin. You kicked his knees in, and he fell over with a shout. His grip faded away. You tried to slink toward the door, but the man straddled you from behind.

He grabbed your hair again and yanked your head back. You whimpered from the pain. “Just! Stay still!” He screamed and turned you over onto your back. You continued to slam your fist into his chest, and he sighed. He slammed your head into the hard flooring, and you screamed from the pain. You stared up at him in shock from the impact. He did it again. And again, until you laid limp under him. The door to the Condo flung open with Jonathan standing in the entryway, panting, his gun in his hand. His eyes fell on you and your assaulter straddling you.

Jonathan watched the man reach for his gun holstered on his waist. With lighting speed, Jonathan lifted his weapon and pulled the trigger. Three shots rang out. Three bullets pierced his skull with precision. Jonathan watched as he fell backward, blood gushing from his wounds. Jonathan carefully watched him and hurried toward you. “(Your Name)! Hey!” He put two fingers to your neck and sighed of relief. Jonathan lifted you up into his arms while he made his way to the couch.

“Hey! Sweetheart, wake up,” Your eyes fluttered, and your head turned slightly. As the fuzzy vision faded away a feeling of relief rushed through your body.

“There you go, look at me,” He whispered rubbing your cheeks with his thumbs. “Hey, there she is,” You gasped and reached for him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Jonathan! Jonathan!” “I’m here, I’m here,” He kissed your shoulder as you sobbed into his chest. “I’m here,”

____

“O-Ow,” You whined as he placed the ice pack on the back of your head. “I know, I’m sorry,” You eyed the white sheet covering the dead body in the living room. “Who is he?” You asked, swallowing hard. “I don’t know, but I’ll find out,”

“He must have snuck in when I left,” You frowned at his statement.

“Jonathan how did he get in here, we’re on the twenty-third floor,” 

"(Your Name), Calm down,” He said in a soft voice, rubbing your shoulders.

“He had to get past three level of security to get up here and our keys to get inside!” Loud sobs left you. Sure, you had been kidnapped and held for ransom, threatened, even nearly attacked before, but this was different.

This man was going to kill you intimately, he had a gun but didn’t use it, and a large knife is hanging from his belt. This was personal. He could have killed you while you were sleeping, while Jonathan was gone but he hadn’t. He wanted to take his time with you. A chill ran down your spine, your stomach twisted and nauseous took over.

“Jonathan, why was he trying to kill me?” “Listen, listen to me,” He cupped your face and wiped your tears. “I will find out; I will not rest until I know what happened here. Do you understand, take a deep breath,” You nodded and did as he said. With each breath, you felt yourself becoming calm.

“Now, go put some clothes on, we’re leaving,”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re leaving, if he’s not working alone, someone may come and finish what he started,” Jonathan helped you off the couch and guided you toward the bedroom.

You looked over at the blood-stained sheet covering the dead intruder lying on the ground. Jonathan continued to take you the bedroom where you walked to your dresser and searched for clothes. Quickly, you yanked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved, deep V-neck white shirt. You slipped on a pair of white sneakers and hurried back to Jonathan. Jonathan was examining his gun and placed it back into his belt holster.

“Let’s go, we’re going to the family house, try and get in contact with your father, update him on the situation and get him to increase security around the house and himself,” You groaned.

“My phone…It broke,” Jonathan reached and pulled is out of his phone from his pocket. He handed it to you, and you began to dial your father's number. Jonathan took your free hand and led you to the front door, around the dead body and out of the condo. Jonathan pressed the elevator button, the doors slide open and he pulled you inside. He pressed the button for the garage. You frowned as you attempted to call your father for the second time, but it went straight to voicemail. “He’s not answering Jonathan,”

“Keep trying, and dial Jameson too,” Jameson is your father’s bodyguard and head of security for your family. You’ve known him for more than ten years. He was a huge and intelligent man. You quickly dialed his number on Jonathan’s phone. It began to ring, and after two rings the other end picked up.

“(Your Name)! Where -- you?!” Jameson sounded panicked; his breathing was fast and loud against your ear. “Jameson! I can’t hear you,”

“Get out---,” There was a loud bang, and gunshots sounded off in the background. You jolted, turned to Jonathan with a scared expression. “Jameson! Where are you?” Jonathan took the phone from you and put it on speaker. “(Your Name)!—Out!” Jameson shouted Jonathan, frowned from the broken connection. He too was confused. “Get out of Lo—on!”

“Jameson it’s me, what’s happening,” He asked again, louder. “Jonathan! Get (Your Name) out of London!!” Jameson shouted the sound of an engine revving could be heard through the phone. “Jameson! Where’s dad!?” You yelled into the phone. “He’s safe!” You sighed in relief. “He’s on a jet to America! Jonathan, get her out of here and take her back to America, she’s in danger!”

“We’re leaving now; I’ll get her to the jet,” “Someone’s targeting them, and we need to find out who, there was a bomb at the party,” Your heart nearly dropped from your mouth. “A bomb? Did anyone get hurt?” Jonathan asked, noticing your reaction. “It was small, just damaged the Hall and caused a few injuries, but no deaths. Hurry and get out, they could be tracing our call,”

“Understood, Jameson stays safe,” Jonathan said.

“I will keep our girl safe,” Jameson shouted before the line went dead. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He gazed into your eyes and retook your hand, squeezing it. “I will keep you safe, I promise,” you're sobbed and nodded your head. “I know, I trust you,” He smiled softly, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Jonathan held his hand out in front of you. He scanned the empty garage, and Jonathan reached for your hand again. You gripped his hand as he leads you through the garage, turning his head left and right.

When you reached the white Jaguar in the corner of the garage, Jonathan made you crouch down beside the car. He inspected the car from the inside and out.

Jonathan unlocked the door with the key in his pocket, allowed you climb into the passenger seat through the driver side. You strapped yourself into the car, and he got inside. Jonathan started the car and drove out of the garage like a madman. He sped down the street. You knew where he was going, the airport. You had to get out of London, fast. Whoever was after you and your father, they weren’t going to stop. “Jonathan, when we get to the jet, you’ll come with me right?” You asked, turning to him as he swerved through traffic.

Jonathan didn’t answer right away. “I need to go and find Jameson first, (Your Name),” You shook your head. “I need to make sure he’s okay,” “Then I’m staying with you; we can go together,”

“No, no you’re not,” He replied sternly. “Jonathan, I’m not leaving without you,” You retorted with tears spilling down your eyes. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye. “You're so stubborn,”

“Jonathan, please, I don’t want to leave without you,” Jonathan met your eyes again when your hand fell on his.

“Please,” Fear coated your voice. You didn’t want to be alone; you didn’t want to be without him. A forced from behind made you two jolt forward, dragging you out of your thoughts. Jonathan glanced into the rear-view mirror and growled. Another slam into the rear, made you scream. Your heart started to increase its speed, for the tenth time tonight and you look behind you to get a glimpse of the car. It was big, and you could barely make out the face of the men trying to run the both of you off the road.

Horns honked as they force your car into the opposite lane, Jonathan swerved and returned to your lane. A scream leaves your throat when Jonathan drove through a gate and down a dirt path. You could see the airport in the distance, but you knew Jonathan couldn’t go there. He would be putting you and your father’s lives in jeopardy. “Jonathan! Where are you going?!”

'“I need to get you somewhere safe!” He shouted back. He drove toward the forest, dodging trees. The sound of a gunshot made you jump, and the car flipped over, causing you two to nearly fly forward and slammed your head into the window and his into the steering wheel. The car behind you slams into the jaguar once more, and it sent it over a cliff. The throbbing in your head made you see stars. The car flipped and rolled down the rocky hill; you fell into darkness with Jonathan shouting your name.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Your Clothes This Chapter :**

 

 

**Cabin In The Woods :**

 

 

“Wake up!” You turned your head with a groan. “(Your Name)! Wake up!” You lifted your weighty head toward the sound of Jonathan’s voice. “That’s it, wake up,” You blinked fast rapidly, and your vision became clear. When you looked up at the light about your head, the harshness made you frown and avert your eyes. You tried to speak, but a thick scarf muffled your mouth. You whined and turned to Jonathan; you were flabbergasted at his appearance. He had a few cuts on his cheeks, small gashes on his arms and chest that you could see from his torn dress shirt. “Listen, don’t say anything,” He whispered. “When they come back I want you to be prepared, okay. Do you remember what I taught you?” You frowned, but then you glanced around. The memories of the car came rushing back. You tried to move; your hands were cuffed behind you and your ankles tied to the chair legs. “(Your Name)? Are you listening?” A lot of questions were running through your mind; Where were you? How did you get here? What was going on? You gasped as your eyes spotted something. Jonathan turned to what you were staring at behind him.

You began to panic from the site of blood along the concrete wall in the corner behind Jonathan.

“No, look at me! (Your name), just look at me,” You sobbed, the fear inside you began to take over again. “Sweetie listen,” Jonathan whispered scooting his chair as close to you as much as he could. “Do you remember what I taught you?” He questioned again. You sniffed and nodded.

“Don’t show them any emotion, no fear, understand?”

You nodded frantically and swallowed. Jonathan could tell you were scared, in an unknown, unfamiliar concrete room with only a single door and boarded up windows. You gasped from the sound of footsteps and Jonathan shushed you before turning to the door. “Stay calm, (Your Name),”

The door opened, three men walked inside. They marched around you and stood behind Jonathan, they stood still, as if awaiting orders. A cold hand suddenly touched your back, you jumped and arched your back away from the hand but to no avail.

“You two are a handful,” He walked around you, slowly as he spoke. He chuckled darkly and cupped your cheek. “Wow,” He muttered staring into your eyes. “I heard you were beautiful, but I guess that was an understatement,” The sharply dressed man turned to Jonathan and back to you. “Okay, princess, I’m going to ask you a couple of questions, and how you answer determines how long you live,” Your breath hitched in your throat when he pulled out a switchblade from his pants pocket. “Where did daddy run off to Canada, Italy, Japan? Can you tell me?” He spoke in a hushed tone, as the coolness of the blade touched your forearm. He used his free hand and pulled down the scarf from your mouth. You just stared into his eyes without a word. The man chuckled, and you cried out when he slid the blade across your forearm drawing blood. He hissed with fake concern. “Ouch, I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Jonathan shifted in his seat; his fist tightens behind him. You blinked slow, the man chuckled, and you jumped again from the blade touching your clavicle. “Such soft skin, so easy to cut,”

A yelp erupted from you when he grabbed your shirt and sliced it down the middle. He whistled, eyeing you with a lust filled gaze. You didn’t dare look at Jonathan; you had to hold out. He was doing precisely as Jonathan told you, immoral guys, these men would. He was trying to intimidate you, find your fears and get you talking. You whined unintentionally when he roughly cupped and squeezed your breast, but you bit your lower lip, hard. An attempt to hold back your voice. To your surprise, Jonathan spoke up.

“Don’t touch her!”

The knife-wielding man stood up straight and turned to Jonathan. A wide grin appeared on his slender face, and he threw his head up. One of his subordinates stormed from behind Jonathan and slammed his fist into his cheek. Your eyes widen from the shock of seeing his head be knocked to the side so viscously.

“No!”

Shit.

You hadn’t meant to shout, but when you saw Jonathan get hit, all your self-control vanished into thin air. Jonathan groaned and sat up straight; he glared at the man while spitting blood out of his mouth. The man smiled, broader this time. He closed his knife and stuck it into his pocket. “I see, this just got fascinating,” He crouched down beside you, swiftly he grabbed your jaw with his thumb and index finger, forcing you to look at Jonathan in his eye. “So, this is your man? The bodyguard?” He nodded his head again, without a second delay the subordinate launched punches into Jonathan’s ribcage over and over.

“No! Don’t! Please,” You pleaded. The man moved his head, signaling his subordinate to get back into his position. Jonathan groaned in pain; his eyes squeezed shut. “Please don’t hurt him,” You said in a whisper. A dangerous smile appeared on his face. “Take her to the next room,” He ordered, he then pointed to Jonathan. “Oh, and don’t kill him unless I say, got it?” Your breathing picked up, and you began to fight against his grip. “No! Jonathan!” The two subordinates began to free you from your confinement and grab you by your arms, lifting you off the chair. “(Your Name), calm down, everything’s going to be okay,” He said soothingly, but you could see the redness around his eyes.

“Jonathan! Please don’t let them take me!” You felt one of his underlings lift you off the ground; you immediately began to fight. “No! Jonathan! Jonathan!!”

Jonathan watched the man walk toward him as the door closed and you could be heard screaming down the hall. He leaned over, their eyes locked.

“The names Jax, let’s get further acquainted Mr. Jonathan,”

Jonathan began seething and fighting against his restraints. “If anything, happens to her, I swear I’ll kill you!” The man’s smile faded, Jonathan’s fiery gaze never changed as he spoke, the anger visibly showing on his face.

“A lot of talk for someone in your situation,”

Jonathan leaned over from a powerful blow to his abdomen. “I suggest we fix that,”

_____

 

Ten steps.

A left turn.

Twelve steps. And a right turn into the room.

You thought carefully to yourself as you sat in front of a pole with your hands wrapped around it, cuffed. You had been taken to another concrete room with old blood smeared against the walls and floor. You needed to get back to Jonathan and get the hell out of here; you prayed for his safety. But you needed to pray for your own. Recalling from Jonathan’s teachings, he often said that these evil men would harm the women to hurt the men. You clicked your tongue and threw your thought out of the window. These men, whoever they are, their objective is you in this case. Footsteps made you sit up straight and cling to the cold pole. The door opened, and a man walked inside. He was different from the others that had harmed Jonathan in the previous room, creepier too. He wore all black, and he was almost sickly thin. You gave him a once over as he walked toward you with a bottle of water. You stared at him cautiously, he had a knife and large pistol on his belt but what truly caught your eye was the set of keys on his belt. Could they be for your handcuffs? Hopefully. An idea popped into your head, and you watched him set the water down.

“Um….Ex-Excuse you,” You began, he stood up straight and looked down at you. You disliked his sunken eyes, but you couldn’t avert yours. _Always keep your eyes on your target_. Jonathan’s voice echoed in your mind. “I…I have to use the bathroom,” He didn’t reply, but he just turned his head to the side of the room. You found what he stared at and sighed loudly from the site of the bucket.

“Fine…But I can’t use it very well with my handcuffs,” You said softly. He looked around and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Alright, but make it quick, any sounds and I’ll knock you out of your senses in a heartbeat,”

“Well…I can’t very well go anywhere either,” You replied, watching him bend and reaching for the set of keys on his belt. Yes! Those were the keys you needed. When he unlocked the handcuff to your left hand, he pulled you onto your feet and toward the small bucket. You stared down into it with a groan in disgust at the scum inside and outside of it. You reached for your pants and turned around. When you caught the skinny man staring at you, a frown appeared on your lips. You cleared throat and narrowed your eyes. “Can you turn around please?” He rolled his eyes and turned on his heels.  You pretended to unzip your pants and slowly began to squat down. You grabbed the bucket handle and slowly stood up, you raised the steel bucket above your head and slammed it into the back of the skinny man’s head repeatedly, ruthlessly. With every hit, blood splattered your clothes, and he fell lower to the ground. When he dropped to the ground, you turned his body over and grabbed the keys. You unlocked the handcuff dangling from your wrist, pulled off the gun and hurried to the door. You slowly opened it and poked your head out. The dark and dirt hallway was empty. You ran right down the hall and counted your steps softly. Running over trash and old bloody clothes. The pain in your chest was painful as your heart pounded. The old building smelled terrible, but you didn’t care. Twelve steps and a left turn. You saw a door at the end of the hall. You raced to it and burst inside. Inside the room Jonathan sat in his chair, blood spilling from his temple and wounds, his clothes tattered and breathing heavy. You could see the terrible bruises on his face, but they were probably worse on his body.

“J-Jonathan,” You called.

He looked up at you and sighed. “(Your Name),” Without wasting time you ran around his chair and unlocked his handcuffs. Jonathan sat up and cupped his sore, red wrist. “We have to go!” You shoved the gun into his hands. “How did you get free?”

“Later! We need to go,”

He took you by your wrist and rushed through the door. The two of you ran down the hall, Jonathan glanced around at each turn, but he made quick decisions. Down the dim hall you could see two men standing by a large entryway leading outside. They spotted the two of you within seconds; they reached for their guns. Jonathan lifted his pistol and pulled his trigger; multiple gunshots rang out. The two guards fell to the floor and Jonathan grabbed your wrist, bolting through the entryway. The awful feeling of cold air and hard rain made you instantly shiver, but you had to keep going. Behind you, Jonathan could see Jax and a few of his men chasing after the two of you. When you got outside, there was only a surrounding of trees and the building you escaped from looked like an old factory. Jonathan led you through the trees and the dirt road, but they were still coming. You turned to the sound of rushing water down the slope of the path you were running on. Below the both of you was a rushing river. Bullets zip past you, Jonathan lowered your head and kept running, your lungs burned from the frigid air. The rain slammed down on your skin and thunder roared in the distance. You gasped when you two arrived at a cliff with an old, broken bridge overlooking the rushing river. Jonathan observed the area, trying desperately to think of a way down. You turned back to the men approaching, and one large man raised his gun up toward Jonathan.  You cried out his name, but he couldn’t hear you. With a single step, you jumped up and pushed Jonathan forward when a sudden pain throbbed in your right shoulder, radiating to your chest. Jonathan turned to you as he began to fall over the cliff and you seconds later.

The powerful, unforgiving current pulled you both down the stream.

___

Jonathan wrapped his arms around your waist and dragged you to the river bank. He rolled you onto your back and lifted your head up. Jonathan proceeded to open your mouth and pushed his lips onto yours. He blew into your gaping mouth and turned to your chest. Immediately Jonathan began to pump; a few seconds later water exploded from your throat. He turned your head to let the water spill from your mouth.

Jonathan growled at the blood pooling underneath you. “Shit…,” He whispered. Jonathan picked you in his arms and looked around. You two had to be a great distance by now. Jonathan hurried through the trees, occasionally checking on your condition, he could feel the warmth of your blood soaking his shirt. Through the forest was a small clearing. Ahead, Jonathan spotted a cabin in the small clearing. Jonathan hurried to the cabin.

When he got to the front door, he observed the area for signs of life, slightly peeking through the wet windows. When he figured the area was clear, he set you down on the porch, your back pressed against the wall. He elbowed the glass door and the glass shattered. He stuck his hand through the broken glass and reached for the lock and knob. When he unlocked it, he kicked it open and lifted you with your arm around his shoulder. Once he brought you inside, he kicked the door closed with his heel and rushed to the coffee table in the middle of the room. He swiped everything off the table with his arm sending it to the ground with a clatter. He laid you down gently onto the coffee table. He rolled you onto your left side; he cringed at the bullet buried into your flesh. Jonathan put you back down and got up, he hurried through the cabin, searching for a first aid kit. He cursed when he couldn’t find a kit, but he managed to find a scalpel in a case inside the bathroom and a few rolls of bandages. After setting his tools onto the coffee table beside you, Jonathan brushed his fingers against your forehead. Quickly thinking he went back to the kitchen and pulled out a slender knife. He ran to the kitchen, placed the knife on a burner and turned the fire on. Jonathan turned back to check on you. You moaned in pain on the coffee table. The blade tip began to change color. He picked it up off the burner, after turning off the fire Jonathan hurried toward the sink. He rushed toward you with a dish towel in his free hand. Jonathan turned you onto your left side. He sighed and rested his lips against your ear.

“Darling, if you can hear me, just listen,” He kissed your ear. “This is going to hurt, but I need you to bear with me until I can get the bullet out okay,” Jonathan positioned the scalpel into your back. As the blade sunk into the bullet wound, he popped the bullet out. It fell to the coffee table; a small smile appeared on Jonathan’s lip. Blood spilled from your shoulder. Jonathan picked up the hot knife. The blade sizzled into your skin. You jolted, but Jonathan held your body down.

“I know, I’m so sorry,” He whispered. You cried out from the burning. Jonathan slightly laughed from the success of stopping the bleeding. He dropped the knife on the coffee table beside you. Jonathan relaxed against the coffee table and closed his eyes. Slowly, he began to fall asleep to the sound of your soft breathing and rain hitting the windows.

____

Jonathan slowly began to open his eyes from the noise of harsher rain slamming against the roof and windows of the cabin. He slowly inhaled deeply, but he shot up quickly remembering your injured state. Twirling around to the coffee table, he leaned over and cupped your face. You were breathing, very softly, but you were breathing. A loud sigh left him; you moaned in your deep sleep. Jonathan then realized you were cold to the touch. With a grunt, he turned to the fireplace and thanked God for the pile of firewood next to it. Jonathan reached for the wood and tossed them into the fireplace. He reached for the small tinderbox beside the fireplace. Working quickly he started the fire from the items in the tinderbox.

Jonathan heard you move on the coffee table and he turned to you. Your eyes fluttered, and you opened them. “Jonathan?”

“(Your Name), I’m here,” Jonathan came to your side and caressed your cheek. You shuddered and swallowed, but your throat was dry. “It’s cold,” You whispered. He nodded and kissed your forehead. “I know, give me a few seconds,” You weakly nodded while closing your eyes and his warmth disappeared, but you could hear him working around you. There was a soft sound of what you believed to be fire coming alive. You heard him walk away and a few seconds later he returned. Your upper half was forced up, and Jonathan pressed a cup to your lips. You parted your lips and let the water slip into your mouth, erasing the thirst. He pulled the glass away; you opened your eyes to meet his. “Hey…You look terrible,”

He chuckled.

“So, do you,”

“Where are we?” You asked looking up and around.

“I don’t know…We’re just lucky I guess,”

You tried to sit all the way up, but as soon as you move you winced from the pain throbbing in your shoulder, Jonathan forced you back down. “Wait, rest for a moment, and we’ll get you up,”

“Jonathan, I need to get cleaned up I feel sticky and gross,”

“I know, we’ll get you cleaned up I promise but I just don’t want you to reopen your wounds,” A smile appeared on your face.

 “Thank you,” Jonathan gave you back the glass of water, and you took it. He watched you as you gulped down the remainder of the water in the cup. “You want to talk?” You removed the glass from our lips and sighed with a slight nod.

“Okay, let’s talk,” He held his hand out for you to take. You took it and slid to the floor beside him. “What’s happening?” You asked meekly. Jonathan slid his backhand down your cheek. “That, I do not know, he said he wanted to know where your father went,”

“He went back to America,” You gasped and came to the realization. “Jonathan, we have to warn dad! We have to call him,” You jumped to your feet, your eyes darted across the room. “I need a phone,”

The moment you dashed off Jonathan was right on your heels. You found a telephone on an end table by the door. You picked it up, and Jonathan slammed it back down.

“(Your name), I need you to listen!”

“Jonathan, stop it! I need to speak with him; it’s urgent his life is in danger,”

“And if you phone him now, you just may get him killed,”

“What?”

“Darling, think,” He said putting his hand on the small of your back. “How do you think they knew where we were? They took my phone, got into your condo when they knew I wasn’t there,”

You shut your eyes and frowned. “They’ve been following us, watching us,”

“And if they managed to locate your father via his phone his life is in danger the second he answers,” Tears rolled down your cheeks, and you shuddered. “I know Jameson is with him, so he won’t allow him to phone you, so far the only thing we know is that your father is in America,”

“Right, but where we’ve got houses in almost every state, I would take weeks for us to find out which one he’s hiding in,”

“Exactly, which means it will take those men just as long, maybe longer,” You exhaled and nodded, staring into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, you replied. “Of course, I do,”

“Then you have my word, I will find your father and bring you to him, no harm will come to either one of you,” He took the hand you had placed on the phone and put it on his heart.  You nodded, slowly leaning against his chest. The feeling of his arms around you and his chin resting on your head made you feel so safe. This was a feeling you would never grow tired of. A wince from you made the two of you break from the embrace.

“Is it your shoulder?”  You nodded and groaned. “Yeah, we should get you cleaned up and take care of that wound,” You nodded in agreement. “I can’t lift my arm too high up,”

“Right,” Jonathan glanced around the room and walked to the kitchen. You heard him shuffle in some drawers before returning to you. Your eyes fell on the large pair of scissors in his hand. “What are you doing?” You spoke nervously. “Just relax, I’m going to cut your top open,”

“Why?”

“Because you can’t raise your arms,”

“I can manage…,”

“(Your Name), honestly, we’ll find some clothes around the cabin, okay,” You eyed the scissors again and sighed. “I liked this shirt,” Despite the dirt, grass, and terrible blood stains you hated to part with this top. It was comfy and felt amazing against your skin when you were at home.

“We’ll get you a new one,”

He grabbed the edge of your shirt and began to slice up. You felt your cheeks starting to heat up. Once he reached the top of your shirt, he dropped the scissors on the phone table. Jonathan pulled the remaining part of your shirt apart, and he slides it down your arms. Jonathan swallowed as he gave you a once over, your bare chest a few centimeters from him. He seemed to snap out of his trance and guide you up the stairs. Jonathan pulled you into the bathroom, he stepped toward the shower and turned on the faucet, testing the water with his hands. When he turned to glance at you a small smile appeared on your lips. He returned a little smile while walking back over to you. Jonathan reached for your pants, and your hands reached for his. “I can do this part myself,”

“Right,” He turned to the closet beside the bathroom door and pulled out a bath towel and bath sheet. After he set them onto the sink counter, he turned back to you.

You stepped back and unbuttoned your pants. He watched mesmerized while you pulled your jeans down, slowly, careful not to damage your arm. You stepped out of the panties and jeans. He held out his hand toward you. You walked over to join his hand with yours. “Easy,” He whispered as you stepped into the shower slowly. He held your waist and helped you inside. As the soothing warm water ran down your skin. A moan left your throat as you ignored the pain in your shoulder. Jonathan cupped your cheek and rubbed his thumb over your soft skin. “I’ll go find you something to wear,” He said in a hushed tone. You grabbed his wrist tightly, he froze and stared into your eyes. “Don’t go,”

Jonathan leaned inside, and you felt his breath on his lips. You moaned when he pushed his lips against yours. He pulled you deeper into the kiss just for a moment. Jonathan pulled away slightly; he watched as the water rolled down your body, he closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m going to uh…Go find a change of clothes; I’ll be back,” He reassured and brought your hand to his lips. You nodded and flashed a smile. He stepped away to grab your small towel, you took it, watching him leave the shower door.  With a slight sigh, you began to wash with the towel Jonathan had given you.

After a long, much-needed shower you stepped out and grabbed the larger towel on the counter. When you wrapped it around yourself and walked out of the shower. You peeked around the door and watched Jonathan walking around a bedroom at the end of the hall. You walked down the hall and entered the room, on the large bed was a short silk robe and a pair of shorts. Whoever owned this cabin, you were going to have to them. You smiled, and he turned to you, looking up from what you assumed was a map. A blush appeared on your cheeks when you realized he had taken off his shirt. You grabbed the robe and slipped it on, tying it around your frame and pulling up the shorts.  A small hiss of pain caught Jonathan’s attention. “Does it hurt? I’ll go look for some pain medication,” You grabbed his hand and turned to him. He gave you a worried look while you shook your head. “(Your name), what is it?”

“No, nothing….Just stay,”

He tossed the map on a chair beside the bed. “What’s going on with you, (Your name),” You shook your head and forced a smile. “What’s wrong?” He asked again, cupping your cheeks gently. “I just….When you leave me bad things happen,”

“That’s not true,”

“It is,”

“No, it isn’t,”

“It is, it has happened a lot in the past year and a half, and I hate the feeling of having to cling to you just because I feel a little scared,”

“And that’s okay, that’s my job, to protect you, isn’t it?”

“Do you protect me just because it’s your job?” You met his gaze, waiting for his answer. “ **IS** there another reason you always go so far for me?”

“(Your name), You know I love you,” He stated. “Right?”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just nice to hear now, and then I guess,”

“I love you, (Your name),” Your breath hitched in your throat, and he pressed his lips against yours gently. You pushed back against his lips, Jonathan grabbed your waist and squeezed, earning a moan from you. He walked you to the bed and gently laid you down without breaking the kiss. Jonathan bit your lower lip while his hands mended your breast through the silk robe. From the silk and Jonathan’s strong hands you could feel heat pooling between your legs. You moaned softly; he raised your left leg over his hip, you gasp from the friction of his lower half grinding on yours. He found the tie to your robe and began to unfasten it. Jonathan opened the robe, taking a perk nipple between his index finger and thumb. You moaned as he rolled it, making you arch your back into his touches. He moved from your lips to your neck and trailed kisses down to your lower half; he nibbled your thigh. You were waiting in anticipation as he hooked his fingers around your shorts.

The sound of glass shattering downstairs made the two of you jolt up, exchange glances and within a second Jonathan began to move.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Your Clothes This Chapter.

Jonathan's Bedroom.

 

 

You retied your robe and followed Jonathan as he crept toward the bedroom door. He held his hand out toward you. You frowned and mouthed a few words, asking him why you had to stay. Jonathan glared, and you rolled your eyes. You didn’t want to be alone right now.

He put his finger to his lip. “Stay,” He ordered with a harsh whisper. You watched him creep around the corner and disappear down the hall. With a fast-beating heart, you put your hands together and hoped nothing would happen to Jonathan. The sound of a car door closing made you hurry to the window. A gasp left your throat when two men dressed in dark clothing stepped out of a black BMW. They found you, whoever they were. You had to warn Jonathan somehow; you couldn’t just stay here. Hurriedly, you crept down the hall, on your tiptoes, trying to stay as quiet as possible. You could hear something downstairs, something that sounded like a scuffle, walking to the bannister and leaning over. Jonathan had subdued a man with a large kitchen knife. He dragged the kitchen knife along the intruder’s neck. You averted your eyes and covered your mouth from the scene; you could hear the man gasping for air and gagging as he fell to the floor, but your eyes never turned back to him. This wasn’t new to your eyes, but not something you easily get used to. You had witnessed many men lose their lives at the hands of Jonathan.  Jonathan looked up at you, his steely eyes unstiffen, and he sighed. The front door opened and the both of you turned in unison. Jonathan didn’t wait to see who was walking inside. Instead, he bolted up the stairs toward you. The two men walked inside and saw their colleague lying dead in the kitchen. One of them glanced around and saw Jonathan rushing toward you and pulled out a gun. “There!!” You were pulled down the hall as gunshots made you scream. Jonathan pulled you inside a spare bedroom and shoved you in a closet. “Stay here, (Your Name)!” He closed the closet door, leaving you in the dark. You whimpered when you heard Jonathan hurry back to the door. Slowly, you scooted back to the closet wall, wincing when you put too much pressure on your shoulder. Something you had already forgotten about, but you ignored it, you had to.

Jonathan peeked around the corner and observed the two men walking around the large bedroom, he dashed toward the stairs, making sure to knock over any vases or pictures along the wall to get their attention away from you. They whirled around from the sound. Without reluctance they gave chase.

You overheard the footsteps fade, but you gasped at the sound of floor creaking. Someone was in the room, and it wasn’t Jonathan. As he got closer, you scooted as far as you could go, the wall, unfortunately, keeping you confided in the closet. Your breathing picked up, and you covered your mouth instinctively. He began to search the room, getting on his hands and knees searching under the bed. His eyes fell onto the closet you were sitting in. You cursed mentally, slowing standing up and getting ready to bolt out of the closet the moment he opened it. The man got up and glanced around the room, but slowly he turned to the door. You sighed softly and stepped toward the wall, unbeknownst to you the wall was lined with clutter, your heel hit an umbrella, and it fell onto several other objects stuffed inside the closet. You turned back to the pile of objects and gasped. The man turned back to you and reached for a gun behind his back. You began to scramble for an idea to get out of this dire situation. You stared down at the pile of beneath your feet, quickly you picked up the metal bat and watched him make his way to the closet. As he cocked his gun and reached for the door of the door, a chill ran down your spine as his wet shoes drawing near, you took a deep breath, rushed out and slammed the metal bat between his legs. He dropped his gun and cupped himself, falling over onto the ground. You bolted down the hall, looking for Jonathan. Hurrying down the stairs, you could hear voices, as you flew down the stairs. Turning around a corner leading into the kitchen. You witness Jonathan standing behind the intruder who kneeled on the ground in front of him. Jonathan’s hand holding up his jaw, giving him unobstructed access to his neck and the moment Jonathan met your gaze he slammed the kitchen knife into his neck. He pushed the intruder foreword, sending him to the floor, blood spilling from his neck. Jonathan stared down at him as his life slowly slipped away, the look in his eyes made you shiver where you stood, you couldn’t read him, but there was something stirring in those blue eyes. Anger? You had seen this look before, but you always shrugged it off. A crash startled you out of those thoughts. The man stumbled into the hall, still hunched over, slamming face first into the wall. He made his way toward the stairs, aiming his gun with what little strength he had, at you; a shriek left your throat when he fired, and the bullet zipped past you. Jonathan grabbed your hand and ran into the dining room. He pushed you underneath the table and hurried to the wall with his back pressed against it. You crawled underneath the table and whimpered. This was a nightmare, these past few days have been nothing but bloodshed and full of terror.The ultimate stressor. You just wanted to close your eyes and wish everything away. The sound of a struggle made you jump nearly out of your skin. A gunshot made you scream, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Jonathan reached for you under the table, making you scream in terror. You fought back against the hand when it grabbed your flailing wrist.

“It’s me! It’s me!” Jonathan shouted, pulling you from under the table with a strong pull. You stopped struggling and stared at him with teary eyes. To your surprise blood splattered across his face, making you draw away from him slightly sickened. This was just too much blood seen in the past few hours. “We need to get out of here, okay,”

You just nodded and stood up with him. He walked back over to the man that laid dead in the dining room. Jonathan searched his jacket for something, he pulled out at a set of keys and stuffed them into his pocket. “I’m going to get cleaned up, and then we’re leaving,” You nodded, you couldn’t speak, you didn’t want to. He walked out of the dining room with you and up the stairs. You stared down at the men on the wood floor, there blood spilling everywhere, one’s neck slashed ear to ear. You were fully aware of Jonathan’s abilities; he had saved your life numerous times, he rarely killed unless he deemed it necessary. You a walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom, Jonathan pulled out a plain blue shirt from a draw and tugged it over his head. From the bathroom, he cleaned his face, while the keys jingled in his pocket. Jonathan grabbed your hand. “Let’s go,” He said walking back down the hall, you could barely keep up with his long stride.

You followed him outside, he unlocked the car door and scooped you into his arms. He opened the passenger door, and you crawled inside. Jonathan quickly got into the driver’s seat. You shivered from the cold, Jonathan turned to you, gently he rubbed the back of his hand against your cheek. You turned to him and flashed a smile. He started the car and turned on the heat. “Are you okay?”

You turned to him with a scowl.

“Right, listen, we’ll go back to the city and try to find a way to at least contact Jameson, and we’ll stay low until we locate your father, maybe there’s some answers in his hotel room,”

“Alright,”

Jonathan began to drive down the dirt path, you stared into the side mirror, watching the cabin disappearing from your sight. Hopefully, the images of dead bodies would too. You turned to Jonathan and stared into his face with a stern expression. “What did that man say to you?” When you came downstairs you could have sworn they were conversing, but Jonathan killed him before you could confirm it.

“What?”

“I heard you two talking, he made you mad, what did he say?”

“Nothing it…it was nothing,” He was lying. He never lied to you, right? Your eyes narrowed.

“Tell me the truth,”

“(Your name), really, it was nothing to be concerned about,”

“Really?”

“Really,” He turned to you. You searched his eyes. Truth be told you didn’t know if he was lying, in the year you’ve known him; waking up to him in the kitchen, attending gala’s and other parties together, even your first time sleeping together. You could never tell when he was lying, there were times when you assumed he was but because you trusted him…You shrugged it off.

You nodded and turned back to window the rain hitting the glass made you sleepy or was it the running. “I’m tired,” You whispered. “Get some sleep we have a long drive,”

“Alright…,” You replied closing your eyes. “Jonathan,”

“Yes,”

“Do you remember how we met?”

“Of course, I do,”

“It’s been a year already,”

“It has, hasn’t it,” He responded softly. You opened your eyes, turned to him and ogled his face.

“And nothing has changed since the first day you started,” You said, turning to him with a slow smile that evolved into a laugh. He met your gaze and laughed along. “No, it hasn’t,”

When the laughter died down, the car grew silent. You turned back to window;

“Do you regret taking this job?”

He turned to you, but you were looking away.

“No,” He replied touching your hand. You turned back to him, and he flashed a smile. “Not from the moment I met you,”

You squeezed his hand. “Thank you for everything really, I know I don’t say it enough, but I trust you, with my life,” For a moment you felt his grip weaken. There it was. Something was off. “I know,” He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. You leaned back in your seat, your grip still firm in his hand.

___

It was almost midnight when the two of you got back into the city. You slept most of the drive, but the moment the city lights flashed onto your closed eyelids they opened. Jonathan drove into an underground parking lot; you sat up in your seat to get a better look at your surroundings.

“Where are we?” You asked wearily. Still groggy from your long nap.

“A place no one will look for you,”

“Which is?”

“It’s my former flat; we’ll get you some clothes, food and bed to sleep in,”

This wasn’t the plan; you looked at Jonathan.

“I need to get some money from the bank so we can get out of London, Jonathan,”

“And we’ll do that but right now,” He put his hand on your thigh. “Your freezing, nearly rigid, you haven’t eaten, and you're wounded,” Oh yeah. That’s right. You wanted to hit yourself for the slight doubt you had in him. Maybe it was just the stress you were going through.

You blushed as his hand moved from your thigh to cupping your face. “Alright,”

“Good girl,” He turned off the car and got out, Jonathan looked around the garage before making his way to your side of the vehicle. He opened the door and gently helped you out. Jonathan held you close as he hurried to the elevator, trying to get you inside as fast as possible.

When the elevator opened Jonathan peeked around both corners and grabbed your good hand, tugging you down the quiet hallway. He reached a door close to the end of the hall. You watched him turn the knob, and when it didn’t open, he brought his hand up and over the door frame. The sound of something ripping made you smile as a key appeared in his hand. How very crafty of him to hide a key from plain site. He unlocked the door and pulled you inside. You locked the door behind you and turned around as Jonathan flipped on the lights. It was a flat made for a couple, not too big and not too small. It was cosy, almost perfect, untouched. You stepped deeper inside and glanced around while Jonathan walked into the bedroom.

“You used to live here?”

“When I wasn’t travelling, yes,” He said from the other room. You followed his voice and laughed at his neatly tucked sheets. “It looks like the room at the main house in California,”

“Does it? ”

You crawled onto the light blue and white sheets while roaming your hands on the soft bed with a beaming grin. “It smells like you too,” He heard you whisper. Jonathan smiled softly and turned to you with a simple white spaghetti strap dress. You, being curious raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat.

“Ex,”

“Uh-Huh,” You took the dress and slowly peeled off the silk robe. He watched you undress on top of the bed with an enticing stare. You slipped on the plain dress and smoothed it out, your cleavage slightly peeking out at the top. “So, what do we do now?” You asked, Jonathan met your eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

“We need to contact Jameson, and let him know what’s going on, in the meantime, we need to catch a flight to America and get you safe,”

“Is it safe to call him now, you think?”

“All being well, and if not, we’ll work on our own,” You nodded and watched him walk to his closet, inside were several suits hanging neatly in the closet. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” You replied softly.

“Pizza?”

“Should we?” You asked.

“I doubt those guys will be tracking our pizza delivery man,”

“Sorry, just nervous,” You replied, the small light that had appeared on your face was gone. Jonathan noticed and cleared his throat.

“We shouldn’t have been followed here, I made sure to drive long, so we weren’t,” He said tossing his clothes one by one into a basket in the closet. Jonathan noticed you flash a weak smile. “I understand the danger we’ve encountered in the last day has never reached this scale; you must be tired and scared,”

“I am…But I feel safe when you’re with me, but at the same time I worry the moment we let out guards down is the moment we-,”

“Don’t talk like that, (Your Name),” He said sternly, Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed. A hand cupping your face, while one hand brushed the hair away from your face. “I’ll always be right here, okay,”

“Okay,”

Jonathan gently pushed his lips against yours. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned softly. He used his weight to lower you down against the mattress. His hands pulled the white dress up and over your waist, exposing your lower half. You felt the heat pooling between your legs when his lips travelled down to your neck, sucking. Jonathan nibbled your earlobe, pulling it with his teeth. He found your neck with his lips again. His moaning beside your ear made you shiver. You raised your hips, trying to find some friction for your hard nub. Jonathan moaned into your ear when you rubbed against him. You could feel his manhood tenting in his pants. He reached below his waist and pulled down his underwear to free himself from his confinement. His lips left your neck, causing you to whine but your cheeks heated up when you saw his manhood standing straight and rock hard.  Jonathan hooked your leg into the crook of his arms and spread you as wide as you could go. Your breathing picked up when you felt him position his head push against your opening. You threw your head back from the instant pleasure of him stretching your walls.

“Jonathan,” You whispered. He felt so good inside your wet walls, Jonathan didn’t delay his movement, he just began to thrust into you. Unremittingly. Meager moans could not express the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy. This position, his powerful thrust and the sound of his groans beside your ear. It was almost too much.

“Oh my god, Jonathan!”

“(Your Name)…I love the way you feel,”

“Please don’t stop!”

He buried his head into your neck, biting, licking. His breathing heavy against your skin. Goosebumps emerged on your flesh, to know you gave him so much pleasure felt empowering. Your fingertips dug into his back as he rubbed against your sweet spot. He knew your body well enough to know how you liked it; his hips began to ram into with piston-like speed.

“Ah! Fuck! Jonathan,”

“(Your name), Sweetie, I’m coming,” He grunted through his hard thrust. You cried out as he continued to thrust into you. You did your best to raise your hips to meet his thrust. The bed bounced from his force, and you nearly screamed when he hit your spot over and over with such precision. Then you felt the pressure building in your stomach, the strong waves of pleasure coursing through your frame.

“JONATHAN! I’m coming!”

“Come, darling, come,” Your walls clamped around him, he hissed through his teeth and felt you writhe and cry under him as you felt your release. Jonathan managed to slam several sloppier thrusts until he spilt inside you. He unhooked your legs from around his arms and held himself up on his forearms.

The room grew silent other than the sound of your breathing. His hand slid up your stomach and cupped your face.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, with concern in his eyes. You shook your head and giggled softly. “No, but I’m not hungry anymore,” He laughed and stroked your cheek with his thumb. “No?

“Just sleepy, I haven’t slept properly since, I don’t know when,”

“I know…Sleep (Your name), I’m here, no one’s going to touch you,” He said with a soft yet dark voice. “Understand?”

“Yeah…Will you hold me?” Jonathan rolled onto his side, facing you.

He pulled you close to him and wrapped his arm around your waist. You chuckled when he kissed your shoulder and neck. “Get some sleep, (Your name),”

“Okay…,” You whispered snuggling as close as you could to his chest. His heart still beating fast, yet soothingly. Slowly, your eyes began to close. Eventually, you fell into a deep sleep, never have you been so tired, all the running and stress was getting to you. This was the second time your life was spiralling out of control, and you had no control over it and yet with Jonathan beside you, there was some calm in this crazy storm. That was good enough for you.

 

Jonathan laid beside you for almost an hour; he watched you breathe softly as you slept. The rest you so badly deserved. Him. He was used to this life, staying up for long hours without rest, it was much easier when he had a reason to do so. You. Slowly, Jonathan slid away from your sleeping form. He pulled the blanket over you and walked out of the room. Quietly, Jonathan got onto his hands and knees and reached under a sofa. He pulled out a phone from a hole underneath it. Jonathan turned the smartphone on and stood up, walking toward the window of his apartment. The city was hustling and bustling, no parked cars, no strange people observing the building, they were safe. For now. He unlocked the phone and searched for a name in his contacts. He tapped the name **‘Elanor’** and put the phone to his ear. While the telephone dialled, he walked back to the bedroom and made sure you were sleeping. Which you were.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice spoke up from the other end. “How’s the weather in Ireland?”

“It’s coldest in January and February,” Jonathan replied. “It’s Pine,”

“Any updates?”

“Yes, I need you to get me intel on a man names Jax, he kidnapped (Your name) and I,” Jonathan began. “We got away, and we’re safe, but I don’t know for how long. I need to know his objective, who he works for and what he wants with her father, I want any encounter (Your Name)’s father may have had with this man, coffee shops, events, I need something Elanor,”

“Got it. Do you want me to let Amelia know?”

“No, not yet, I’ll call her myself, in the meantime just do what you can and I’ll contact you when she’s not around,”

“Understood, Mr Pine,”

Jonathan hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pants. Jonathan poked his head around the corner and watched you sleep. You turned over, reaching for him, Jonathan smiled softly and walked over to the bed. He crawled on top of the bed, your hands wrapped around his waist and he kissed you. “I’m here,”

___

The next morning, you and Jonathan sat in the kitchen eating breakfast together. He poured you a glass of ice water and sat down beside you.

“I didn’t know breakfast could be delivered,” You said stabbing a pancake with your fork. Jonathan chuckled. “It’s pretty good, from a small café, where I used to grab breakfast,” A small smile appeared on your face.

“With your ex?” You asked meekly. Jonathan sighed with a smirk on his face. “Yes, occasionally with my ex,”

“What was her name?” Jonathan raised an eyebrow at you. Stunned at your perseverance. “Really? You want to keep going?”

“I’m just curious; you rarely talk about your former lovers,” You said shrugging, taking another bite of pancake.

“There’s no need to,” He countered.

“I mean you two must have lived together for some time to have clothes stashed here, right?”

“Does that matter? She’s an ex for a reason,”

“I know, can you blame a girl for being interested in her boyfriends past?” You shrugged while stuffing a piece of bacon in your mouth. He laughed a bit. “No, I suppose I can’t, but I will assure you, the only person I care about is you,” His hand slid up your thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

“I believe you,” You smiled. “So, what are we going to do now?”

Jonathan frowned and dropped his fork; he picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth. “No, **we** , are not doing anything,” Your mouth hung open as he stood up from his chair. “ **I** am going to your father's hotel alone; you’re going to stay put until I get back,”

“Jonathan,” You whined. “I don’t want to stay here without you,”

“You’ll be fine, I promise, no one knows you’re here except me,”

“No one?” You repeated.

“No one,” He kissed your forehead. “It’ll be safer for you to stay here than to come with me, they know who you are, what you look like, please just do this one favour for me, stay,”

You nodded and forced a small smile. “Okay, I’ll stay,”

“Thank you,”

If it weren’t for Jonathan, you wouldn’t be breathing, enjoying his caresses. His lips. His strong hands. He was indeed a specimen. You knew that. You trusted his judgment, after all, he’s gotten you out of a lot of trouble. Some in ways you could never repay him. You walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Jonathan walked into the bedroom to change his clothes. 

“How long will you be gone?”

“Hopefully no longer than an hour or so,”

God. That was going to be an eternity. You wished you could just go with him, but you had to be strong until he came back for you. Jonathan emerged from the bedroom with a dark blue suit and white dress shirt. He walked over to the kitchen drawer, he pulled out a handgun, checked it for bullets and stuffed it inside his suit jacket. You raised an eyebrow at the odd place he kept the gun, but bodyguards had to be prepared, right?

“I’m leaving, (Your Name),” He said walking around the couch and cupping your cheeks. Jonathan leaned down, he rested his hand on the back of the couch and leaned into the kiss. You moaned and sank into the couch. He nibbled your bottom lip and dipped his tongue into your mouth. You loved it when he did that; the dance your tongues did always made your stomach do flip-flops, you felt like a high school girl in her first make-out session with her crush. He slowly pulled away, and you swallowed. You and Jonathan locked eyes, and he smiled. “I’ll come back, I promise and we’ll leave together,”

“I know, be safe. Okay?”

“Got it,”

Jonathan made his way to the door, and you stood up with your arms folded around yourself. He opened the door and stopped to give you one last smile.

“I love you, (Your Name),”

 A huge smile appeared on your face. Not to mention the brightness of your cheeks that could light a room. 

“I love you too. Please, hurry back,”

“I will,”

Jonathan left the apartment, closing the door behind him. He was gone, just like that, leaving you hugging yourself and silently praying for his safe return.  You walked back to the couch and fell onto it face first with a loud sigh.

“Be safe,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!
> 
> Probably last smut for a few chapters.

**Your Clothes This Chapter:**

 

 Jonathan walked through the spinning glass door of the luxurious hotel. His eyes searched the large lobby full of bustling businessmen and women. There were several groups of families chatting amongst themselves, laughing. No one in front of him looked suspicious, they all looked like standard individuals. Jonathan continued to approach the front desk; a young woman smiled at him as he approached.

“Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?”

“Hello, I’m here on behalf of my boss, you see he’s left one of his items in his suite, and I’m here to retrieve it,”

“Do you have any identification or a way for us to contact him?”

“Uh…You know what I don’t, he’s already left the country you see, and I can’t reach him by phone,”

“That’s unfortunate; let me see what I can do, to protect the occupant of the suite I can’t search him by name, what was his room number,” He knew that.

“I believe it was room 508,”

The front desk worker began to type away on the computer in front of her. Luckily for Jonathan, this front desk worker was wearing glasses, the list of names shined glowingly on her lens. His eyes landed on your father’s name. Room 810. Of course, your father was a bit -  eccentric, flashy some would call it. He had to have his suite at the top floors of every hotel, even his penthouse’s; his mansions were big, big enough to house several families.

“Um…Room 508 is presently occupied, it’s been occupied by a family for a week now, this may be the wrong room,”

“Oh, well I guess, I’ll try to call my boss when he lands and get the correct room number, thank you for your time,”

“Your welcome, take care,” She said as Jonathan left the desk. Jonathan carefully watched as a family came up to check in with the worker. He slipped through the crowded lobby and into the elevator.

Hurrying to the room, Jonathan made sure to look over his shoulder before entering the room. When he got inside, the room was surprising touch. He hadn’t check out; some suitcases were laying wide open in the living room. On top of a suitcase close to him were three passports. Jonathan leaned over to pick them up. One belonged to you, while one belonged to Jonathan and your father. Jonathan stuffed yours and his in his pants pocket before continuing his search of the room. Hopefully, he would find something helpful.

___

You sat up on the bed, looking around the room, it was quiet. Jonathan wasn’t back yet. You rubbed your eyes and yawned. Ever since he left sleep had been your best friend. Those hours you had gone without slumber were graciously returned to you. Stretching over your head, a satisfied groan emerged from your throat. You got out of the bed and made your way to the bathroom, the clock beside you read 3:30 pm. Jonathan left earlier that morning around 10 am. The worry began to set in. He told you an hour, possibly more but you prayed for a mere hour. When you entered the bathroom, you pulled up the short white dress just over your hips and sat on the toilet. Whenever Jonathan got back, you made up your mind to give him hell. How dare he leave you for so long and not check in? Well, it’s not like he could either. You finished your business, wiped and stood up. You flushed the toilet and went to wash your hands in the bowl sink beside the toilet.

As you washed your hands, the sound of a door being slammed made you jolt. Quickly, you turned off the water and listened for any more sounds. There were sounds of footsteps, heavy footsteps. With a gasp, the first thing you did was run into the bathtub and around the curtains- pressing your back against the tile wall. Footsteps entered the bedroom, the fear turning your blood cold. You needed a weapon, anything to defend you. Just above your head was a dangling chrome shower head. You took it off its handle and aimed the head toward the curtain. Your breathing hitched in your chest when a pair of footsteps could be heard just outside of the bathroom. The steps entered the bathroom, the heels of the intruder’s clicking against the tile. The curtains were pulled open harshly causing you to scream out. You swung the shower head with your eyes slammed shut, a big hand wrapped around your wrist’s and held them still. “Darling! Darling, it’s me,” Your eyes pop open from the sound of Jonathan’s voice. “Jonathan?”

“Yes, love,”

The only sound you could hear was of your calming heart.

You both smile and slowly began to laugh. You dropped the shower head and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Are you okay?” He scooped you into his arms. You nodded against his neck. “I’m okay; I thought you were someone else,”

Jonathan began to snort and laugh again. You picked up your head, raising an eyebrow at his laughing face. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, but what on earth were you going to do with a shower head,” Jonathan threw his head back and roared with laughter. You felt his body shaking from the force. A scowl appeared on your face.

“For your information, I was caught off guard, and that was the only thing I could get my hands on,”

“Your right, I’m sorry,” He said with another snort. Jonathan gently sat you down on the bed; you looked up at him with worry on your face. “Anything to help you find out where father ran off to?” Jonathan exhaled, his eyes darted around the room before answering you. “No, nothing, we’ll just have to get on a flight to California, get to the main house and call Jameson,”

You nodded in agreement. “Alright, when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning, I already got the plane tickets and your emergency passports, we’ll leave early in the morning,” A small grin appeared on your lips for a second before it vanished.

You ran your fingers through your hair, pushing the strands from your face. “I know you worry about your father, but we will get home,”

“I know he’s okay, he’s with Jameson, he’s the best, but the waiting is making me anxious,” Jonathan pursed his lips, bringing his finger to his eyebrow to scratch it. You frowned, Jonathan had something to say, but the look on his face was one you knew very well. He was about to say something you were not going to like. “What is it?”

“We could…..,” He cleared his throat, stood up straight and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. “We could call Heather,” Your mouth hung open in disbelief of his words. “Uh…No…Oh no! I’d rather shot myself in the foot then to talk to her,”

“Seriously, (Your Name)? Firstly, I would be the one talking to her; she may take longer to do the task I have in mind if you talk to her,”

“Jonathan,” You growled his name with all the anger in your soul. You didn’t hate Heather, you just tolerated her – so maybe dislike would be a better word? After all, you once walked in on her trying to force her tongue down Jonathan’s throat. During that time, you and Jonathan weren’t together but having your father’s secretary ogling your man every time he walked into the room didn’t exactly make you care for her either. After you two announced your relationship during a family gathering at Thanksgiving dinner, she grew noticeably distant toward you and cruelly mean. Heather cancelled several lunch dates with you and your father’s clients on purpose. She never did any of the tasks you laid out for her during the day, like retrieving your pain medication after you got shot for the first time, in the abdomen of all places. Yeah, because you didn’t need that, you could just sit through two months of agonising pain. When you spoke to your father about the issue, he came to Heather’s defense of course. Saying she was just heartbroken over the whole ordeal. And to make matters worse, she continued to show Jonathan affection and occasionally in front of you.

“Darling, if you want to put your mind at ease, then I need to make that call,”

You sucked in your cheeks with your arms crossed under your breast. “Okay,” You whispered not at all happy with this decision.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Okay!” You replied firmly, rolling your eyes. A small smiled appeared on Jonathan’s face, trying his best to hide it from you, while you were annoyed.

____

Jonathan waited for Heather to pick up the phone. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye. You stood along the telephone door, arms crossed and tongue sticking into your cheek.

“Hello, Heather here,”

“Uh...,” Jonathan nervously cleared his throat. “Hello, Heather, it’s me, Jonathan,” You could hear the slight squeal from the other end of the line. Jonathan watched you point into your mouth and gag. He shook his head at you. “I just need you to tell me if you came into contact with Jameson or Mr. (Your Last name),”

“I haven’t, but I can give him a ring on his cell,”

“No, no cell phones, his life may be in danger. His life has been threatened in London, so he left and flew somewhere - maybe in the US,”

“Okay, how about I make a call to a list of his Mansions, call me back in tomorrow night, maybe I’ll have an answer for you, sweetie,”

“Honestly, thank you, Heather, I need to repay you,” You dropped your arms, balling your fist, expressing your irritating. “Oh, how about a date then I like Italian,” Jonathan chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do when we get back to the main house,”

“See you later, Jonathan,”

“Bye Heather,”

Jonathan hung up the phone and turned to you. Your head was turned to avoid his eyes. “(Your name),” He spoke your name in a sweet tone. That didn’t calm your anger.

“How are you going to repay her, for her kindness?” You asked with a hiss. Jonathan closed the small distance between you two. “So jealous,” He whispered beside your ear. You grabbed his forearms as they began to wrap around your waist. “I’m not jealous, I just don’t like her,” Jonathan pecked your lips. When he pulled away, his eyes became lost in yours. You smiled slightly, those blue pools somehow always made you swoon -- he returned to your lips, a moan from him made you shudder against him. You sucked and bit his lower lip, pulling his lip down you forced your tongue in his mouth. Jonathan moaned again, the sound of his moans made your legs close together, an attempt to release the pressure that was building from your lower half. He must have figured out you were turn on because he deepened the kiss, pushing you against the wall of the telephone booth. Jonathan’s lips moved from your lips to your jaw and found its way to the skin of your neck. You hissed when he sucked the skin, Jonathan licked the wet spot on your neck. His hands gripped your behind, roughly kneading the mounds.

“Jonathan,” You moaned.

A man outside of the telephone booth knocked on the door, the two of you jolted and turned to the door. There a line of at least five people standing outside of the booth. You blushed, forgetting where you both were for a minute. Jonathan adjusted his clothes and opened the door, letting you out. The two of you hurried away with stifled laughs and crimson mask on your faces.

____

As you slept soundly in Jonathan’s bed, he peeked outside the window to search for anything new, anything suspicious. There was nothing, no people walking down the street, just occasional cars driving down the road. He closed the curtains and placed the phone to his ear.

“So, this man, Jax Jarvis, is formerly a mediocre assassin,” Elanor spoke, he would hear her typing away on a computer while at the same time flipping through papers.

“How mediocre are we talking, Elanor?”

“Uh…From his files, he left behind prints and blood during some of his jobs.  Jax sometimes hires men to do the dirty work, and if those men fail and are arrested by the London police they sell out Jax, and if they complete their mission successfully, they take the money and run. Jax hunts them down, kills them,”

“So, he’s extremely messy?”

“Yes, from the people he hires to his work, this guy is the seriously the worst assassin ever,”

“That explains how (Your Name) got through his team, how does her father come into play,” He began to pace around the room, randomly checking on you in bed. Elanor made a noise of confusion before she spoke.

“That’s just the thing, they have never met, the two of them are completely different people so their paths could never cross in a million years. However, Jax is supposed to be working for some evil - evil to the letter. A man they call Snake,”

Jonathan groaned loudly and wiped his face. Snake. A name he hadn’t heard in a very long time. A vial man.

“What’s wrong? Have you heard of him?”

“Yeah, we were tracking him two years ago but lost him somewhere around Dubai, he was responsibility for the weapon and drug transportation all over the world until he got caught and his operations put to an end,”

“By who,”

“The US and the man who created the P.K.O,”

Elanor gasped. “Oh no,”

“(Your Father’s Name). After his wife was killed by a stray bullet during a drug deal in front of (Your Name) fourteen years ago in Florida, he created the operations to keep drugs out of the US. And due to those operations, the success rate of P.K.O was ninety percent,”

“So, your saying this man – Snake, is the one after (Your Father’s Name) and (Your Name),”

“Just her father, but to get to him, he’ll use her as leverage to get what he wants, even if he has to kill her. He probably wants her father to disband the P.K.O.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to America to take (Your Name) to the main house, there - I’ll locate Snake and find her father, then we’ll go from there to take him down, but first I need to deal with his mutt, Jax,”

“I’ll make a report and inform Amelia,”

“Got it, Thanks, Eleanor,”

Jonathan ended the call, he turned around and froze. You stood in the bedroom doorway wearing one of his shirts, groggy, leaning against the doorway rubbing your closed eyes. “Who are you talking to?” You asked with a yawn. Jonathan stuffed the phone in his back pocket.

“Uh, no one - uh, myself, coming up with a plan to get us back home,”

“Yeah?” He made his way over to you; he lifted your chin to stare into your tired eyes. “Yeah, I just want you to be safe,”

“So, you couldn’t sleep?” You tugged on his nightshirt; he shook his head. You frowned a little feeling somewhat guilt-ridden that he couldn’t sleep because of the whole ordeal. “It’s okay, really, darling,” He watched you yawn again. “Let’s get back to bed, okay,”

You feebly nodded, turning around toward the bedroom with Jonathan close behind. Crawling into bed, you pulled the blanket over your waist. Jonathan crawled in beside you, scooting close, his arm wrapping around your waist. A small smile appeared on your lips; you turned to face him. “What is it?” He asked with a smile of his own.

“Nothing, you’re just the best snuggler,”

Jonathan chuckled and dragged his fingertips along your arm. “I feel like I’m supposed to say thank you, my love,” You giggled, slowly you stopped. It was your turn to run your fingernails gently down his jaw and neck. Jonathan moaned softly; the peaceful silence was broken by your words.

“What do you love about me?”

Jonathan just smiled at you. He could tell you were trying to throw him off with that question, you weren’t insecure, but you wondered about Jonathan. He wasn’t always readable.  There were times you knew he wanted you, a simple kiss to make love but you wanted to know what he liked about you, the relationship the two of you began was rough, you were distant, occupied with work, you didn’t even want Jonathan as a bodyguard. It was your father's persistent attitude about your safety that led you and Jonathan’s relationship to blossom….And the fact that he saved your life numerous times.  You had stories for days about those crazy moments. “Where should I begin? Well, for starters, your funny, kind, smart, determined, oh you’re fantastic in bed,”

You burst into laughter. “Okay, I get it, I get it,”

“Your laugh is so beautiful me, your hair is perfect, never a strand out of place, your eyes are so deep,” You kissed him, an attempt to keep him quiet. He smiled into the kiss, you pulled away, staring into his face. “To be completely honest, when I first met you,” He laughed a little. “You were not the best kisser; you still aren’t,”

“Excuse me? I am too!” You sat up on your elbow and bit your tongue.

Jonathan shook his head rapidly as you chuckled.

“No, not at all, it’s like you’re just shoving your face on mine and it’s- it’s just awful,” You tossed your head back with a stomach gritting laugh. “Your awful, even if I am not the best kisser you’re not supposed to tell me that,”

“We were on the subject of what I like; I thought I should throw some dislikes in there,”

“Oh really? So, if I kiss so bad maybe I need some pointers,” Jonathan rolled on top of you, only centimetres from your lips. “Maybe you do,” You bit your lower lip seductively.

Before you could protest and tell him you both needed to sleep, he kissed you. His lips and tongue are dominating yours. You reached for his shoulders, struggling to push him off, he grabbed your wrist and pinned them to the mattress.

You moaned.

You turned your head to speak, but he found your lips again.

 “Jonathan,” You tried to speak between kisses, but then he almost seemed reluctant to allow you. His tongue dipped into your mouth and wrapped around yours in a heated tango. You felt yourself melting into the kiss; he was indeed an incredible kisser. Jonathan finally tore his lips away from yours. When you stared up at him, the sensation of heat made you realize you were turned on. Great, you weren’t going to sleep now. Your eyes happened to roam his body; they fell on the tent in his pyjama bottoms. Jonathan met your eyes; his breath heavy.

He slid his large hands up your thighs and under the shirt he had given you. His blue eyes never leaving your lust filled gaze. His fingers slid up your slit, earning a quiet gasp, you had forgotten that you weren’t wearing underwear.  Jonathan slipped two fingers into your smooth passage. Your fisted the bed sheets underneath you, bracing yourself for what was coming next. Jonathan placed his free hand on the lower part of your abdomen. He looked dangerously into your eyes, something in those blue orbs made your breath stop in your throat. Jonathan suddenly began to curl his fingers into the roof of your walls while pushing down on your abdomen.  Your fist tightens in the sheets, and your mouth snapped open. Loud moans filled the room. This was a new feeling, a wonderful feeling that had you nearly screaming.

“Oh! Jonath-Oh, my god!!” He bit his lower lip and increased the speed from his long fingers. “What do you feel? Tell me,”

“It—OH! It feels so good! I can’t—Jonathan!” Your muscles twitched, unable to keep yourself still. You arched your back off the bed as your release was coming quick. Your stomach felt hard as the orgasm approached.

“Wait! Jonathan! Ah! It feels strange!”

“Are you coming, (Your Name)?”

“Yes! Yes, but it feels strange!”

“Let it go,” He spoke with a dark, lusting voice. “Come for me,” You did. A release so powerful the moment you came, your body began to twist and jolt, liquids expelling from your lower half. Jonathan watch you pant under him, your eyes wide with shock. What had this man brought you to? Never had you writhed, screamed like that for any man. You swallowed, moistening your dry throat. Jonathan appeared in your vision; you hadn’t noticed he discarded his clothes and pulled his erection from his bottoms.

He slides beside you, turning you onto your side facing away from him. His breath on your neck sent chills down your spine. Jonathan lifted your leg, positioning himself at your entrance. You pant in anticipation, Jonathan wrapped his other arm under you, reaching up to cup your breast and rubbing his thumb over your nipple through the shirt.

“Please, Jonathan, I want it,”

“Say it again,”

You whined, causing him to chuckle darkly against your neck. He dragged his tongue along your shoulder blade.

“Please, I want you,”

“Want me to what, (Your Name)” You frowned and gripped the sheets again. Never-minding the embarrassing task, you whimpered before speaking. “Fuck me,”

You yelped at the one thrust he did to push into you. Your nails nearly sliced through the sheets as he stretched you. “Yes,” You whispered. Jonathan began with long, slow thrust into your depths. He moaned against your neck. “(Your Name)….Your so tight,” His thrust became shorter, faster and stronger. He rubbed against your walls; your breathing became loud as he continued to fuck you into complete ecstasy. “Jonathan, harder, make me come, please,” You pleaded, tugging the bed sheets. Jonathan’s hips slammed into your backside, with each slam he hit your spot, making you scream.

“Ah! Ah! Jonathan! Right there! Oh God!” He pinched your nipple, never ceasing his pace as he slammed into your heat. His other hand gripped your waist, his nail digging into your surface.

“Jonathan! It feels so good! It feels so good!”

“God (Your Name)! You feel so bloody amazing!”

“Fuck!” You screamed as his ramming became frantic. “Fuck! It feels so good! So good, so good, so good, Jonathan!” His bit down on your shoulder. You didn’t care if he left a mark, bruise, whatever. You just wanted him to send you spiralling over the edge.

“AH! AH!” You reached for Jonathan’s hand that held a firm grip on your hip; your nails dug into his skin. He let out a loud groan. “Ah! Fuck! (Your Name), baby!” In unison the both of you cried out:

“Coming!!”

You stiffen, your eyes rolling back while your walls contract and sucked him dry. Jonathan groaned loudly, burying his head into your back. Jonathan felt you writhing in front of him. He rolled you back towards him, locking you into a passionate kiss. He reached between your legs, your and his essence coating the inside of your thighs. When his thumb accidentally grazed your clit, you nearly jumped up.

“D-Don’t touch, I’m sorry, it’s so sensitive,” You said between gasp. He chuckled, Jonathan noticed your eyes were half-lidded as you spoke. “I love you, all of you,” You turned to him, flashed a smile and closed your eyes. “I love you too, Jonathan,” He kissed you before you closed your eyes for the remainder of that night. Jonathan laid beside you, pulling you closer, slowly closing his eyes.

_____

Early, early the next morning you felt a gentle shake awakening you from your slumber. You whined, gently knocking the hand away from your shoulder. “Darling, wake up,” Jonathan whispered, he planted kisses on your shoulder. “Jonathan, ten more minutes,” You mumbled.

“I’m afraid we don’t have the time darling, we have a flight to catch,” You rolled onto your back, opening your eyes to a dimly light room. You could make out Jonathan as he stood over you, slipping on a black jacket. “Where are we going?”

“To California,” He said raising an eyebrow and adjusting his sleeves. “Remember? We need to get back to the main house,”

The memories came flooding back, you groaned and sat up. “Yeah, I know,” You covered your mouth as a yawn approached. Forcing yourself onto your feet, you got up and stretched high. “I laid out some clothes for you at the foot of the bed,”

You turned to the black dress at the foot of the bed and smiled.  You walked to the bathroom to clean up; last night’s actions began to flood your mind. In the bathroom mirror, the red in your cheeks became visible, your legs were sticky and coated with white. You reached for a towel and stepped into the shower.

Jonathan reached for the phone in his pocket and dialled Elanor.

“Elanor, (Your Name) and I are about to leave for the airport,”

“Got it, I’ll make sure we have a team waiting for you when you land,”

“Thanks,”

“Be careful, Jonathan,”

He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Jonathan grabbed the passports and slid them inside his suit jacket. Jonathan reached into his drawer and pulled out his two black pistols, checking them before slipping them into his coat pocket.  The shower stopped, Jonathan quickly adjusted his clothes and waited for you to come out of the bathroom, you did in only a towel. Jonathan smiled as you walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed the black dress.

“And who does this belong to - Let me guess, ex?”

Jonathan nodded. “Sorry, I’ll get rid of them when everything’s over with,”

“No…It’s okay…., let’s just focus on getting home first,” You slipped on the dress and shoes beside the bed. Jonathan reached for your hand. “Stay close to me, don’t leave my side and make sure you keep your head down,”

You noticed the serious expression on his face and in his tone. “Alright,”

Jonathan kissed the back on your hand. “Let’s go,”

____

You and Jonathan slipped through the crowd; the airport was jam-packed with people waiting for their selected flights. You resisted the urge to lift your head and look around. Jonathan held your hand so tight you thought it would break off. You wondered if he was as nervous as you. Jonathan held you close to his side. It was almost 5-am. The time of your flight. Jonathan felt you push against him. He wanted to comfort you, tell you everything was going to be just fine, but he couldn’t. The two of you were nowhere near out of the dark woods you were lost in. Soon, he would have you safe at home. Just as he envisioned you smiling like you did when he first meet you in that house, a voice shattered his thoughts.

**All boards for 5-am flight to The US is delayed, until further notice. Please listen for additional instructions.**

The lobby was bursting with many groans from the announcement.

“Jonathan?” You called to him softly.

“I know,”

“Should we go back?”

“No, stay put, I’ll go talk to the woman,”

“No, Jonathan don’t go!” You whispered.

“Calm down; this just might be a weather matter,” He gently stroked your cheek, leaving you sitting on a bench inside the crowd. You watched him walk over to the counter, while he talked to the woman your senses were at an all-time high. Every person who walked past you; spoke to others or even glanced your way. Your eyes were on them like a hawk, never had you been so scared the anticipation of someone attacking you was a worse feeling then someone attacking you. You whirled your head around nearly screaming from Jonathan’s hold on your forearm.

“It’s just a weather issue,”

“Y-yeah,” You swallowed and nodded. Jonathan helped you to your feet and cupped your cheek. “You must be hungry let’s go grab a bite to eat, yeah?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for the flight?”

“It’ll be an hour delay, don’t worry,”

Your stomach was grumbling from lack of eating the past few days; you didn’t even remember eating after that breakfast with Jonathan.  “Okay…Can I go the bathroom first?”

“Yeah, come this way,”

He guided you down the hall of the lobby and toward the sets of doors. You walked into the woman’s, leaving Jonathan outside. The moment you got inside the bathroom you ran to the sink, cupping your hands under the automatic sink. You threw the cool water into your face, panting. The fear was getting to be too much. You just wanted to get home safe. No more hiding, sneaking around. Taking a paper towel, you patted your wet face dry. You looked at yourself in the mirror. The bags under your eyes weren’t weighty but slightly noticeable. After a few deep breathes, you walked back to the door, ready to get this over with. When you stepped out, Jonathan leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for you. A smile appeared on your face when he locked eyes with you.

“Better?”

“I’m okay, let’s go,”

Jonathan grabbed your hand, squeezing it in his. He led you down the hall toward the lobby. You ran into Jonathan’s arm as he froze and threw you against the wall. You winced as your back stung from the impact. Damn, he was strong.

“Jonathan, what’s w--,”

He shushed you, he peeked around the corner and cursed. “We need to go. Now,”

“Wait why?”

“There’s a couple of men wandering around the lobby,”

“And so?”

“They weren’t there earlier,” He whispered.

“You think it’s them?”

“Just in case, let’s go out the side door,” He turned around, dragging you back down the hall. The two of you ran toward the side exit of the airport. As the two of you speed-walked toward the door, Jonathan always made sure to glance behind you – making sure no one was following. The exit you two were heading toward began opening.

You gasped as you saw two men dress in all black stepping inside.

“Jonathan!” He whirled his head around; they made eye contact. The men reached behind their backs, a gun appearing in their hands. Jonathan ran and dragged you to a wall for cover.

“We’ve got them, east side of the airport!” You heard one of them shout. Jonathan hissed a curse and reached for the guns inside his suit pocket. “(Your Name), do you know the way back to the flat,” You knew where he was going with this and you put a stop to it. “I’m not leaving you behind!”

“You are,”

“I won’t!” You growled out through clenched teeth. Jonathan sighed while he cocked his guns and turned the corner, he lifted his weapons and pulled his trigger’s, swiftly, the loud gunshots made you jolt. You heard bodies falling to the floor. Jonathan ran back to you while stuffing a gun into his coat. He grabbed your hand, leading you down another hall. Ahead of you were a set of double doors that were forced open, several men ran towards the two of you. Jonathan with all his might pushed you behind a trash can. You fell to the ground and slid into the wall. _Damn him and his ungodly strength!_ You shouted to yourself, cradling your aching right side. Jonathan opened fire on the men; the hallway was full of the sound of gunshots. Jonathan continued to shoot, not at all deterred by their numbers. One by one they fell from fatal shots, the sound of rapid shoes made you turn your head to the end of the hall.

“Jonathan!” He turned, and he met the eyes of a furious looking man, behind him were two men and a woman, dressed in black from head to toe. He pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed toward you. “Drop the weapons, or she dies,” Jonathan glanced at you and shut his eyes in defeat. He dropped the guns and looked up at Jax. “Kick the guns away,” He ordered, Jonathan did as he asked and knocked the guns away down the hall. Jax stormed over to you and grabbed you by your hair, forcing you up with a cry of pain. “Hello, princess,”

“Take Pine, don’t kill him yet,” He ordered his subordinates, they hurried toward Jonathan and held him by his arms, twisting them behind him. Jax walked down the hall, past the double doors. He growled at the pile of dead men bleeding out by the doors. Inside a large maintenance room, Jax tugged on your hair again and made you look toward Jonathan. They forced him to his knees, Jonathan groaned from the pain and glared toward Jax.

“We’ve been looking all over for you, princess,” Jax pulled up a metal chair and slammed you into it. The woman reached around your neck with her forearm to hold in place. Jax made his way over to Jonathan.

“You killed a lot of my men; you know that?” Jax pulled his arm back and struck Jonathan across the cheek with a powerful punch. You cried out and attempted to get up, but the woman held you in place.

“My boss wasn’t happy, he’s given me one more day to locate the two of you,” He struck him again, knocking Jonathan’s head violently to the side.  “And on top of that we still haven’t located the princess’s daddy, so forgive me if I can’t control my temper,” He stuck him again. You watched powerlessly as Jonathan took the punches, still meeting Jax’s eyes with no hint of fear or pain, which in turn fueled Jax’s anger.

“So,”

Another punch.

“I’m going,”

Another punch.

“To kill you, and give your head,”

Another punch.

“To her,” He pulled Jonathan’s hair up and made him look at your frightened face. His face was bloody, his breathing heavy. Jax lifted his face, and you shouted again.

“No! Please! Please listen!” You begged with tears rolling down your face. “I’ll do whatever you want, please just don’t kill him,”

Jax turned to you and grabbed your chin, raising your head. “If you don’t kill him I’ll go with you, without a fight,” He clenched your jaw, nails digging into your skin causing you to whimper. “I swear,”

“(Your Name)….Be…Quiet,” Jonathan mumbled. Jax glared at him before turning back to you.

“You’re in no position to be making terms,”

“It’s not under negotiation!” You growled with a slight sob. “If you kill him I swear I’ll bite off my tongue and you won’t get a word out of me,” Jax dropped his hold on you. You had gotten his attention. Jax smirked at you and turned to Jonathan. Jax slammed his knee into Jonathan’s abdomen; his men dropped him to the floor. Jax looked up at one of his men. “Do some work on him,” He turned to smirk to you. “But keep alive,” You gasped as the subordinate, crouched down beside Jonathan and began to beat him relentlessly. You screamed and sobbed, trying to fight against the woman holding you in your seat.

“No! No! Jonathan!! Please don’t do this! Please! I’ll do whatever you want!” You cried. “Just stop! Stop!”

Jax looked up at the woman and tossed his head. Her arm tightened around your neck, you gagged and reached for her but she was too far, and your vision was fading. As your view grew dark, the last thing you saw before falling into the darkness was Jonathan being savagely beaten on the floor.

“That’s enough,” He told his subordinate. The man got up and shook his hand, drops of blood falling to the floor. The woman dropped you from the hold; she silently hoisted you up on her shoulders. “Take her to the van, leave him, let’s get out of here, we’re running short on time,” They hurried out of the maintenance room, leaving Jonathan bleeding and rasping. He weakly slipped his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a phone. With what strength he had he pressed the single name in his contact before blacking out, the fading sound of a dialling telephone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!  
> Also, I will be adding tags as I update.
> 
> WARNINGS! Forced Drug use,

“Pine….Mr. Pine?” Jonathan’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of a man’s voice. He groaned and turned his head toward him. His eyes opened but shut immediately with a wince from a bright light shining on his face. “Mr. Pine, if you can hear me, raise your right hand,” Jonathan frowned at the request but slowly managed complete the task to raise his hand, still severely weak. “Good, can you open your eyes?”

Jonathan opened his eyes again, frowning as he looked at his surroundings. The man sighed in relief He was a middle-aged man with round glasses and white clothing. “What’s happened?” Jonathan asked with a weak voice.  

“It’s me, Dr. Hunter, I’m here to check out your wounds, you were severely injured, been out for days lad,” The sound of a door opening made him frown his head was pounding, even breathing too hard made his pain worse. He could hear heels clicking across the floor of the room.

“I heard you talking?! Jonathan!? Is he awake, Doctor?”

“Yes, still weak, poor man,”

“Jonathan, can you hear me?” He knew this voice, Jonathan turned to the other side of the bed with a groan. “Elanor?”

“Yes, it’s me, Jonathan,”

“Where am I?” He asked softly, cupping his head. “You’re at Headquarters, in London,” She said leaning over the bed. “What happened?”

“You were attacked, nearly left for dead,” Jonathan frowned and tried to recollect his memories. Your face invaded his mind. “Where’s (Your Name)?”

The room grew quiet before she spoke.

“She wasn’t where we found you, we were hoping you could shine some light on her whereabouts?” Jonathan felt his heart racing, all his strength came rushing back to him. He sat up on the bed, looking around the room. “Shit….Shit! They took her…,”

“What is it, Jonathan?” Elanor asked, barely able to hear his whisper. “They took her! They have (Your Name)!”

The door opened with a man in a suit walking inside.

“Jesus, Jonathan,” He said looking at his injured face.

“Michael! You need to let me go, I need to get to (Your Name). Her life is in danger as we speak,”

“Calm down, Jonathan, don’t be rash, look at you. You are in no shape to go back out on this mission,”

“I can’t just sit here!” Jonathan shouted. “They could still be in London if I can just go look for her-,”

“Jonathan!” Elanor cut in. He turned to her. “It’s been two days since we found you,” His heart felt like it had taken a knife to it, his head fell back against the headboard. Coming to the realization of the fact; you could be anywhere.

“Jonathan, we need to do a cognitive interview, we need more information,” Jonathan’s expression didn’t change as he spoke. His mind was busy showing him images of you, hurt, crying out for him….Dead.

“Jonathan,”

He blinked and turned to them. “If we do this, maybe it will help us find Jax and his men,”

“I know,” Jonathan swallowed. “I know,”

Michael motioned Elanor toward him. She nodded and stood beside him, he leaned close to her ear. “I’m going to go report to the Upper, in the meantime get what you can from him,” Elanor nodded, Michael left the room. Leaving the two alone.

After what felt like hours Elanor poking his brain, he gave her enough information. Even though he appeared calm, inside was a raging storm, the more he replayed the events, the more anxious he grew for your safety.

Elanor jolted as she watched Jonathan get up abruptly and walk toward the bedside table to fetch his belongings. “I’m going after her,”

“Jonathan! You can’t just leave, your hurt and you haven’t been approved to leave the facility,”

“Approved?” He whipped around to Elanor with a harsh glare. “(Your Name) is in danger and you people want me to wait here until I receive orders!? She could be dead by then,”

“I know, Jonathan, you know I would let you go without hesitation, but these aren’t my orders,”

The door opened, they turned to Michael as he strolled in. The look on his face meant he heard all the commotion. “She’s right, they’re mine,”

“What?”

“Jonathan, you’ve been under this family’s roof for a year, you’ve gotten too close,” The room grew quiet, Jonathan looked back and forth between them. Elanor couldn’t even meet his gaze, he clenched his fist. “What in god’s name does any of this has to do with rescuing (Your Name)?!” He roared turning back to Michael.

“Use your head, your original mission was to dig deep and find out if (Your Father’s Name) had anything to do with the sudden rise of weaponry being transported over sea’s under his P.K.O,” 

“I told you I needed more time, I needed to get the trust of his bodyguard, he is the only one who doesn’t trust me. He’s good,”

“Yet you somehow managed to give us bits of vital information in the beginning, but then you stopped, as if you got distracted,” Michael stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. “It has been turning heads, not just mine but everyones. How does our number one spy, who has succeeded every single mission handed to him with a single blink of the eye, and one day his performance just shrivels?”

Michael and Jonathan stared into each other’s eyes silently reading each other.

“It’s that woman? She’s got in your head, she’s distracting you,”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Oh, I think I do, you’ve been with this family for what a year now…That’s the longest you’ve ever been undercover,”

“So, what?”

“Do honestly think I’m that stupid? I know your sleeping with her, tell me, how long has she had her legs wrapped around your head,”

Jonathan launched a quick and powerful punch onto his jaw. Michael slammed into the door, Elanor shrieked and ran in between them.

Michael stood flabbergasted at his actions holding his chin. “That’s it, your compromised and until I say so, you are to stay in this room until we can prove you aren’t working with them yourself,”

“What?! And what about (Your Name)?!”

“We’ll send a Unit to extract her,”

Jonathan froze, and his fist clenched again.

“You do know where she is! Tell me! Tell me, Michael!”

“You don’t need to worry about that. Guards!” Jonathan launched himself forward, attempting to grab him, the door opened, and two guards marched inside, grabbing Jonathan by his arms.

“Make sure he doesn’t leave this room.,” Michael ordered, sliding himself and Elanor against the wall. Jonathan felt his rage rushing through his veins. Elanor huffed and marched past Michael. He hurried to her and grabbed her forearm. She whirled around, slapping him across his cheek. He turned from the blow, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. “Until that woman is safe, don’t bother coming home,” She yanked her arm free and left him.  Michael pressed his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Michael marched into the large conference room. Three neatly dress people sat at a long brown table the reached nearly across the whole room. A woman with short blonde hair and two men sat on either side of her.

“Michael, have you come to debrief us?”

“Um…Yes, and to ask you a huge request, if you all will indulge me,”

 

 

A day. Already a day had passed since he was separated from you. Oh, how badly did he want to burn the images of your injured body from his mind. His heart was racing and his fingers numb. He needed to hug you, kiss you and see you, smiling.

The door opened to his room. Jonathan looked up at Micheal before looking back down at his hands. Trying to stop their shaking fits.

“You would seriously, waste your years of service to this company, the life you’ve led up to now…. For this one girl,”

“She’s a woman….And yes,” He said with a stern tone.

Michael shook his head and sighed. “A video was sent to her father…. We managed to get a hold of it,”

“A video?! Of her!?” Jonathan stood up from the bed, his eyes filled with rage and fear.

“Yeah…,” Micheal nodded, his wiped his face and sighed.  “How is she?”

“She’s…not going to do well if we don’t save her in three days’ time,”

“When can I leave?”

“Now. If you’re up to it,”

“Let’s go, Michael,” Jonathan walked past him, but Micheal took hold of his forearm.

“Wait, listen, Jonathan,” Michael began. “The upper…. They’re demanding to pull you…After you save her, you’ll no longer be able to pursue this mission, this is the exchange they are willing to give you…,”

He felt his heart shattered, but he nodded through it. “I accept, just get me the hell out of here,”

 

 

Stay awake.

Stay awake.

Just…Stay…Awake.

Don’t fall asleep.

You sat on the dirty, thin mattress, your wrist bruised purple from the handcuff that was cuffed around a steel pole you leaned against. Repeating words in your head. Desperately trying to stay awake. The fight was becoming more and more of a struggle. You hadn’t slept since they brought you. How many hours or days since you were transported here, you didn’t know, your eyes began to slowly flutter. Short, rapid blinks and your eyes began to close.

It was silent.

You needed to wake up.

Wake up.

A wave of freezing water fell on top of you, you screamed, your eyes snapping open. You panted and shivered, glaring at the men responsible for your suffering. Beside him were two men, one holding a tray and the other putting the water bucket in the corner.

“Morning, princess,”

He displayed a phony frown at your growl through clenched teeth.

“Sorry, did I interrupt your nap?”

Shit. Had you fallen asleep? How long were you down?  You cursed yourself mentally resting your head against the metal pole that dug in your spine. “We’ve got to get some food in you, you’ll need the strength,” He bit into the red apple in his hand. You glared at him and scooted back on the wet mattress, the pole stopping your advances. His subordinate carried a tray of what you assumed was the food he was talking about. You didn’t care nor were you hungry, your mind was racing with ideas of escape, but due to being unconscious when they brought you, there was no way to know where you were or how you got here.

“Com’on, darling, you aren’t making this fun. You don’t speak much do you?”

Fun. Fun?! You clenched your teeth together and snarled.

“This is fun to you? Killing, attacking and stalking innocent people?” Your voice was one volume away from screaming.

Jax shrugged and took another bite of his apple. “It pays generously,” You rolled your eyes. “What do you want with my dad?”

“I don’t want your father, I’m just doing my job princess. My boss says he’s got a score to settle with your old man, I’m just doing the dirty work,”

“So, what happens now? You intend to use me as bait?”

“Precisely, so here’s the agenda for today princess, we’re going to rough you up a little bit in front of this camera,” He turned to the man beside him with a camera in his hand. It took everything for you to blink back tears and a cry.  “Send it to everyone you know, and you better pray it reaches your father within three days,”

You swallowed the dry lump in your throat.

“And if it doesn’t? And if my father doesn’t give you whatever the hell you people want,”

“Well… We cut off an ear, finger or send him some disturbing photos, etcetera,” He chuckled licking his lower lip.

“You’re a sick fuck!” You hissed, growling over the fact your voice cracked.

He laughed wholeheartedly at your words as if you told him the worlds dirtiest joke. Jax wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“Take her clothes off,” He ordered his subordinate. The man made his way over to you, in a knee jerking reaction your brought your right leg up and planted a fatal kick between his legs with the heel of your foot. He hunched over, groaning and fell onto the cement flooring.

“Sorry, I forgot this kitten’s got claws,” Jax said leaning over to examine the groaning man on the floor. “I guess we’ll have to declaw this kitten,” You watched Jax reach into his pants pocket. A gasp escaped your throat.

“Wait…What-What is that?” You asked panicking as Jax approached you with a syringe. “Just a little something to make you feel good, you won’t feel a thing for a couple of hours, and you’ll sleep like a newborn baby,” You gasped and scooted back, flailing your legs toward him. Hoping to hit him good and hard. Jax growled in annoyance, he marched around your thrashing legs, he drew back his foot and slammed it into your stomach. The wind left your body causing you to freeze, leaving you only gasping for air. He chortled watching as your face twisted in pain. “You know, you look so hot like that,”

Somehow the air returned to your lungs, and you let out an earth-shattering scream full of rage. You yanked your cuffed arm, desperately trying to break free. During the attempt you barely notice Jax putting his legs on either side of your waist, trapping you underneath him.

“Don’t! Don’t! I don’t want it!” You cried out, but your thrashing didn’t cease. He tied a rubber strap around your upper arm. You could instantly feel the rest of your arm becoming numb. The needle pierced your skin, and a gasp left your throat. Your vision became blurry, and your mouth hung open at the strange sensation coursing through your body.

Your pupils enlarged, and your head felt as if it were leaving your body, sinking into the darkness. As if you were in a dream, falling into deep sleep. Your memories flashing right before your eyes.  As she slipped into her memories Jax’s evil laugh echoed in the darkness.

“Now, we’re really going to have some fun,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter sorry for the errors!

~~~~

The room spun when you woke up. It didn’t take a genius to realize you were out for a while, probably an entire day, your limbs felt like jelly. Your mind was fogged, the feeling of just waking up, a sensation that wouldn’t go away no matter what you did. When you woke, you found yourself in a pair of plain white panties and a white t-shirt with contusions on your thighs and arms. You had a black eye which you discovered in the reflection from the bowl of water beside the mattress. You wanted to cry, scream, vent your anger out on something but the heavy feeling on your body prevented that.   
The door opened with a creak. You slowly brought your head up to see a familiar face, not one you wanted to see. The tall woman waltzed in with a silver tray which you knew held that syringe and drug responsible for your hallucinations and blackouts. She kneeled beside you, unlocked a wrist from behind you and pulled your arm out. If only you had the strength to take that syringe and stab her in the neck with it, ultimately unlocking your freedom you would. You felt the strap wrap around your forearm, and you whimpered. You watched her lift the syringe from a blurry gaze. There was a sound of a solid knock on her head, and she fell to her side.  
Surprised you blinked, thinking that maybe she injected you and you were hallucinating. But not know. Jameson in his all-black attire and black gloves purely smiled at you. “There’s our girl,”   
A gasp of relief came from you. Somehow you managed to find your voice, your eyes watered with relief hitting you like a slap in the face.  
“Jameson! James-,”  
He put his finger to his lips and reached for his gun. He dug into his suit pocket and screwed on a long silencer. “Stay as silent as possible,” He whispered sternly, and you only managed to nod. He took the woman’s key, unlocking your other wrist. You stood wobbly but forced yourself to move. He took off his suit jacket and slipped it into your arms. It felt amazing on your skin, the warmth of a familiar person. He snuck you to the door and opened it. He popped his head out and searched the hall. “Stay with me at all times. Can you manage?” You nodded aggressively. You just wanted to get home. Jameson held your hand tightly as you two made your way through the dim corridor.   
When he heard footsteps, he always pushed you against the wall and put his finger to his mouth. Your cue to hold your breath. When the steps faded away, he moved with you. The dimly light hall made you feel anxious, someone could walk around a corner and blow your location in an instant. Jameson held his gun in his hand, his knuckles whites.   
Jameson stopped and pressed his back against the wall, peeking around another corner. Then you noticed the sound of footsteps again. These were close, very close, your heart began to beat in your chest. The moment these people caught you yet again they were going to force those damn drugs into your system. You wanted to bolt, but you had to trust Jameson’s skills.   
Jameson jerked and whirled around the corner. He sighed loudly and lowered his gun. “Pine!” He spat. Your heart nearly leaped out of your chest. Jonathan walked around the corner lowering his gun. “(Your Name). Oh my god,” He spoke with a relieved sigh. “Jonathan!” You rushed into his arms, his embrace was so tight it made your bruised arms ache.   
“Your hurt…I’m going to kill him,” He said with a set jaw. By him, you knew he meant Jax. Even Jonathan’s face was covered in bruises and cuts from the torment he faced, but his only concern was you.  
“Can we take this reunion outside?” Jameson whispered, looking over his shoulder. Jonathan looked at you. “Right. Can you walk?”   
You glanced down at your bare feet, they hurt but you didn’t care, so you looked up and nodded. Behind Jameson, two men rounded the corner, and you turned to look at them. “We found them! Over here!”   
Before you had time to move, Jonathan wrapped his arm around your middle and took off down the hall with Jameson close behind. A man tackled Jameson, causing them to roll into another room. Jameson got up and turned to Jonathan. “Take her and go! I’ll catch up! Go!” He shouted, turning to the man who tackled him. Jonathan ran down the hall with you, a death grip on your hand. “Jonathan we can’t leave him! Stop!”  
He turned a corner, pushing you gently against a wall, covering your mouth. A few shadows ran past you both, luckily you were cloaked in the darkness. “You are my only priority! I need to get you out of here,” You sighed and just nodded, Jonathan continued down the hall. Ahead was a room with windows, you could see a harbor just outside. The smell of the ocean was intoxicating. Just when he turned into a room, Jonathan was slammed in the stomach with a fist. You screamed when someone grabbed you by your forearms.   
“No! Jonathan!” The heavy door to the room was slammed shut. You struggled against your restrainer, but he was strong. Jax sighed loudly, walking into the room. He eyed Jonathan as one of his subordinates held him up by his arms and an arm around his neck. Jonathan gasped, trying to bring air into his lungs.   
Jax turned to you and clutched your jaw. “So much trouble for one girl, honestly!” He hissed, his hand slowly slid your chest and gently cupped your abdomen.   
“Get off her!!” Jonathan roared, the arm around his neck tightened. Jax smiled at you, licking his lips. “When you were drugged, I had a bit of fun with you. I bet you’re wondering where these bruises came from,” He said touching your black eye, you winced away. Jax pulled his fist back and connected a hard punch to your lower belly. Your breath left your lungs, and you winced in pain.   
“You disgusting fuck--,” Jonathan struggled against the man, but he quickly stopped when Jax pulled out a pocket knife, pressing it against your thigh.  
“I’m in no mood for your bullshit, Pine. I’m losing money playing around with you,” Jax pointed the knife at Jonathan with his eyes narrowed. Behind Jax was a glass window, on the other side of the glass was a figure. Jonathan kept his eyes on Jax, but he knew better.   
The lights went out almost immediately, Jonathan acted quickly, he managed to untangle himself from the man and the glass window behind you shattered. The man holding onto was pulled out, you fell to the ground, hearing not but scuffles of fighting. You got up to run and the moment you did, Jax was right on your heels, you ran into another room.   
Jax wrapped his arm around your waist, you flailed and did the only thing that came to mind. You slammed your head into his nose. He dropped you to the floor. You hurried to your feet, but he was back on you. He was fast, too fast for you.  
Jax wrapped his hands around your throat, easily lifting you off your feet. He slammed you against the hard wall, and the air left your lungs.   
“You stupid cunt!” He snapped, you could see his nose bleeding profusely from your attack. You struggled and turned to the side, bringing your arm up and dropping a strong elbow into his wrist. He growled when his grip loosened. You lifted your hand up and grabbed his broken nose, pinching it between your thumb and forefinger. He howled in pain, reaching up to cup it, you let go and ran up the stairs beside you. Jax yelled his rage before chasing after you. When you reached the top of the stairs, Jax reached up, grabbing your ankle. He pulled you, flipping you on your back.  
“No!” You tried to push him off, thrust your hips to make him fall, but he just laughed.   
“Forget the job you people aren’t worth the money,” He said through clenched teeth. His hands wrapped around your neck again and you clawed at his wrist. Your vision began to darken, seeing his sick face was the last thing you wanted to see before you died. Tears rolled down the corner of your eyes.   
“(Your Name)!”   
Jonathan tackled Jax to the ground. They flew from the top of the stairs, Jonathan began sending fiery punches to his torso. They rolled away from you. Jax managed to get Jonathan off him. They rushed to their feet, Jonathan pulled his gun from his holster.   
“What? Can’t fight me man to man?”  
Jonathan glared, lowering his gun.   
Jonathan tossed his gun to the floor, raising his fist. “I’ve been waiting for this,” Jonathan whispered, his voice full of anger despite how low it was. You rolled onto all fours, panting as you tried climbing to your feet, supporting yourself on the metal railing of the stairs. Slowly pushing your torso up from the cold floor, your head was really pounding now. The sound of flesh meeting flesh brought your attention to the two men pummeling each other.   
You hung onto the metal railing, your bruised arms didn’t help as you desperately tried to pull yourself up.   
“Jonathan look out!” You shouted as Jax rushed toward him with a knife, Jonathan stepped to the side, evading the blade. This was supposed to be a weaponless fight, but Jax decided to forgo his previous taunt. Your eyes darted around to the gun laying away from you at the bottom of the stair.  
Jax tried to jab the knife into Jonathan’s chest, skillfully Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jax’s wrist. Jax dropped his knife from the strong grip on his wrist. Jonathan delivered a solid punch to his already broken nose, making Jax stumble to the wall.  
“Fuckers!!” He shouted.   
You aimed the gun at him, your hands shaking. “Come on princess, I know you wouldn’t dare get those beautiful hands dirty,”  
You stepped back, your breathing shaky. “Stay away,”   
He ran towards you, making you flinch and pull the trigger. Jax stumbled until he leaned against the railing slipping over it, crashing onto the cement ground below.  
Jonathan raised his hand cautiously. “I’m taking the gun, okay….(Your Name)? Lower it, okay,” Your adrenaline was rushing, heartbeat erratic, Jonathan moved toward you, and you flinched. “No, no…Just relax,” In two short steps he snatched the gun from your shaking hands. You immediately began to sob, he put the gun back into place in his holster. “It’s okay,” He muttered against your ear as he wrapped his arms around you. “Let’s get you out of here,”  
Jonathan carried you out of the room in his arms, your bare feet were sore. Your arms and legs were aching, the cool air from outside sent shivers down your spine.  
Jonathan looked up to see Jameson hurrying toward the two of you, blood spilling down his temple.  
“Jameson!” You cried, climbing out of Jonathan’s arms. You hugged him, and he sighed against your forehead.  
“You’re okay, thank goodness,”  
You were swung behind him, in an instant Jameson pulled out his gun, pointing it at Jonathan.  
“What are you doing?!” You screamed in fear as he cocked his gun.   
“Stay back (Your Name)!” Jameson had never raised his voice at you like that. You simply froze in shock. “Jonathan, drop your gun and turned around, hands up,” Jonathan met his harsh gaze before doing what he was asked.  
“What’s happening Jameson?!” You grabbed his forearm, squeezed him with pleading eyes for some answers. “He’s a traitor, he’s a spy working for someone else to get data on you and your father,”  
“No..Jonathan hasn’t--. He’s been protecting me the last few days why would he--,”  
“Put two and two together, (Your Name). With Jonathan’s skill set and knowledge, he could have easily acquired a burner phone. Gotten you to safety,”  
You just turned to Jonathan on the verge of tears.  
“And what do you think would have happened if you came to get her? They would have followed, and the moment everyone’s guards were down,” He looked down at you. “You could have been killed,”  
“Be quiet, because she was with you that nearly got her killed,”  
“I know…I know but, (Your Name). Please, believe me, I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that.” You couldn’t find your voice to speak, but you started to panic. Jameson pressed the gun into the back of his neck, causing Jonathan to flinch.   
“Stop Jameson!” You shouted. “Please, don’t hurt him,”   
Jonathan just looked down at you while Jameson growled in anger. “(Your Name)! He’s just manipulating you, can’t you see that,”  
You couldn’t see it. Maybe you didn’t want to. Right now, all you wanted to do was get somewhere safe and talk to him. Were Jameson’s words true? Was he undercover just trying to get close to your father, to get information on his company? Why? What was so important about it?  
“I want to go somewhere, please take us somewhere where we can talk, Jameson,”   
You looked at Jameson with tears rolling down your cheeks. Jameson cursed before dropping the gun and Jonathan put his hands down.   
“I will, I’ll tell you everything, I promise,”

Jonathan sat across from you and Jameson. His eyes never left Jonathan’s, he didn’t bother handcuffing him because he threaten Jonathan if even moved slightly weird he was going to shoot him. You wrapped a blanket around your shoulders.   
“Who do you really work for?”  
“I work for a British corporation, we are trained, spies for hire,”  
“So, who hired you?” Jameson asked.  
“No one, Mr. (Fathers last name) has been watched by the corporation for years, but it was two years ago that made them want to move in,”  
“Two years ago?” You questioned. Then it hit you like a slap in the face. “That’s when I took over…,” You whispered. You frowned and bit your lower lip.   
“We thought he was going to retire, shut down the company, and then we got word about, you, (Your Name).” He looked up to meet your stone expression. “They, we, thought what anyone would think,”   
You nodded. Of course. You were a woman, taking over her father’s enormous company and you were young on top of that. That stung more, tears were threating to roll down your cheeks, but you fought them back. “So they sent me. (Your name), you have to believe me, we made no thoughts to harm you in any way, but there has been major weaponry being moved in the last year. We needed answers, we thought--,”  
“You thought!” You spat angrily. “You could manipulate me, right?”   
“No, (Your Name). Nothing I did was to manipulate you,”  
“No?!” You were pushing yourself off the couch now, too angry to sit. “We’ve spent so much time together, and you don’t think you manipulated me?”  
Jonathan got up when you walked away and went into the bedroom. “What are you doing?” Jameson asked with a glare.  
“I just want to talk to her, Jameson,”   
Jonathan watched him not and walked into your hotel room. “(Your Name)? Please listen to me,” You grabbed a few towels from the shelves in the bathroom before walking back toward the bed. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say,” You muttered. He could see the hurt in your eyes, but you kept your head down to prevent him from looking at your face. Jonathan padded toward you, grabbed your hand gently.  
You yanked your hand away.   
“No, don’t touch me,” You whispered with a shaky breath. Even though you did your best to hide your hurt, your sadness. The moment his hand cupped your cheek, you became a sobbing mess. His fingertips just gently grazed your cheeks, bringing you into a warm embrace. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, (Your Name),”  
“You lied to me. I let you sleep with me, you told me you loved me,” You said pushing yourself off his chest to meet his gaze. “We’ve been through so much together and now all of this, the fighting, the shooting and the running. You saw how terrified I was, and you still never once had the decency to tell me the truth,”   
“I know, I know. (Your name). Give me the chance to make it up to you, please,”  
“How?”  
“I’m going to make this right, I swear on my life,”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!

Your Clothes This Chapter :

Jonathan's Clothes This Chapter :

 

The feeling of a warm bed never felt so good, your body still ached, yet you managed to roll onto your side. You opened your eyes and saw the sunlight peeking behind the drawn curtains of the hotel room. With a long exhale you pushed yourself up into a sitting position. Pulling the sheets down your legs, examining them closer, you saw how bad the bruises really were. You cautiously slid out of bed, groaning softly as you stepped into the bathroom.  The cuts and injuries on your arms, chest, and face were bandaged, the black eye wasn’t as dark as it was yesterday. You still pondered how you got it, no recollection of any events came to mind. You picked up the hotel’s toothbrush and toothpaste, deciding to get yourself together before going into the other room. You still didn’t know how you felt about Jonathan’s confession, a part of you wanted to tell him to get out and never come back, but another part of you knew it would never be that easy. The man was in your life for over a year now, and you were both connected. He knew you inside and out, what you hated and what made you tick and you knew him, by his touch and his smell. His strong hands and bright smile. You cooked for him, slept with him, lived with him, and you weren’t completely ready to even think about living without him. With a heart-breaking sigh, you lowered the toothbrush and rinsed it, fighting back the tears ready to spill over. You refused to show him or anyone for that matter any more tears.

After washing your face in the sink, avoiding the sore spots on face, you left the room. The living room was empty, no Jonathan or Jameson. Just a laptop sitting on the table with a bunch of scattered papers beside it. Curiously you walked over to the laptop and examined the papers. The papers looked like blueprints of some kind, but you ignored them. You saw a video player on pause, you leaned over to press the play button.  Your finger was just hovering over the mousepad before a scream made you nearly leap backward.

“Don’t!”  
You stumbled away from the laptop, placing a hand over your heart. It threaten to nearly fly out of your chest. Jameson hurried to the device, slamming it shut.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…,” He sighed wiping his face.

“Wh-What was it?” You asked with raised brows. Jameson was sweating bullets, and he was panting like he just came from a run.

“Nothing…Nothing you need to see,” He replied, you frowned before your eyes fell onto a black bag in his hand. “These are fresh clothes, we’re about to move,”

“Move where? Where are we going?” You asked taking the bag from his sweaty grip.

“We’re going to California. Mr. (Father’s Last Name) is waiting for you,”

“Dad?! He’s okay?!”

“He’s fine. He knows you’re okay, we’re going to go home,”

You leaped into Jameson’s arms with a squeal. “Thank you!” When you pulled away, he cupped your cheek, and you suddenly came to the realization Jonathan wasn’t in the room.

“If you're looking for HIM, he’s taking a shower in the next room,” You could hear the venom in his words when he mentions Jonathan, you rolled your eyes and turned to the closed door. You strolled over to the door with a smile, ready to tell Jonathan the good news but you froze. Your hand was ready to pound at the door, but you couldn’t do it. With a quick turn on your heels, you marched back into your room and closed the door. Jameson left you alone, he could sense your uneasy mood and didn’t want to question it.

 

You packed whatever you had in a duffle bag, and the three of you left the hotel, trying to be as discreet as possible. You persuaded Jameson to let Jonathan off his invisible leash, and he did, but he wasn’t happy. Jameson grabbed a cab, and it drove you all to the airport. Jonathan and Jameson told you repeatedly not to speak to anyone or wander off until you were all on the plane. You understood, although trying to be discreet was hard when the cab driving was trying to make simple conversation, and all Jameson did was order him to keep driving. And when the stewardess was asking if you wanted anything to drink. And when someone at the airport who thought you were a socialite and asked for an autograph. Jonathan and Jameson both quickly shut down anyone who attempted to get within ten feet of you. And all while trying to be discreet, you were getting a migraine just from all the stress of it all.

The plane landed, Jonathan held your hand. You twitched but he squeezed it, you looked up and watched the corners of his lips twitch into a small smile. A car was waiting for the three of you, but you were reluctant to get in it. Jonathan and Jameson gave you much-needed reassurance, so you climbed into the back seat with them on either side of you, the tension between them was still there you could slice it if you had a knife. Jameson didn’t take to kindly to being lied to by Jonathan, he didn’t like much of lying at all that was something you found out as a teen while sneaking out at night. Jonathan gently brushed his hand against yours, and you fought back the urge to grab his hand. You could feel his eyes on you, but you didn’t meet his gaze and kept yours forward. Could you even trust him? He apologized and spilled the truth to you, but it still hurt being lied to.

The car came to a stop, and you could hardly contain your excitement. Jameson got out and let you rush from the car. Standing at the front door with a relieved smile was your dad. Never had you been separated him this long. It felt like weeks to weeks. Without wasting another second, you ran into his arms, slamming into his hard chest.

He laughed and nearly squeezed the air out of you. “Dad! I’m so happy to see you,”

“I missed you too,” He whispered before placing a kiss on the top of your head. “Come inside all of you,” He said pulling you into the house. When you got inside, he sighed heavily looking at the cruises and bandages on your body. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”

“I’m okay now…I’m glad you’re okay, I was so worried,”

“We’ll talk later, go get settled in,”

“Okay, Dad,” You kissed his cheek and walked back to the front to pick up your duffle bag.  Jonathan slide beside you, his hand pressing against your lower back and you gasped softly.

“Hey do you--,”

“I’m going to go take a bath,” You said hurriedly and walked down the hall, Jonathan sighed. He ran his hand through his hair while he watched you walk away.

“She’s upset?” Your dad asked him. Jonathan turned to him with a shrugged and nodding his head.

“Can you blame her?” Jonathan replied clenching his fist. “She thinks my feelings were all lies,”

“Go talk to her Jonathan,”

Jonathan shook his head immediately. “No, I should give her some space,”

“If I know my daughter the last thing she wants is to be alone,”

 

You sighed, the way the warm water hit you made your muscles feel like goo almost instantly, you were home again. The place where you felt safe and warm. Your large bed was waiting for you in the next room, and you were looking forward to jumping into it.

A knock on your shower door made you spin and bump your back into the shower wall. You squeaked and rubbed the back of your head. Jonathan stood outside the door of your shower, you swallowed, and reached over to pull the glass door open. He stared into your eyes, leaning against the door.

“Hi…,” You spoke with softness, eyeing him up and down. Your eyes darted toward the towel hanging on his arm.

“Hi,” He replied with the same softness. “May I join you?” Without another word you stepped back and resumed your shower, you could hear Jonathan shedding his clothes. The door to the shower closed and you felt his hands slide up your sides.

He kissed your shoulder, his hands sliding up to your breast. You turned to him with an unreadable expression. He grazed his fingertips along your jaw.

“Did you come to try and make up with me?”

“Yes. Do you forgive me?”

“No,” Replied and he flinched, but his hands never stopped moving, his finger slid along your jawline and lifted your chin. He pressed his lips to yours softly. Immediately sending heat to your lower half. You hated the effect he had on you. Ridiculous.

His kisses trailed down her neck, you shuddered and stepped back until your back hit the shower wall. He sucked the side of your neck, and you arched your back, pushing against his chest, your hard nipples rubbing along his pecs. His hand slid between your bodies, and his middle finger slid to your clit, pushing on the bundle of nerves and making you draw back with a moan. “Don’t run from me,” He whispered against your neck. Jonathan gently rubbed his finger along your entrance, you whimpered and clung to his forearms without thinking. He smirked, and you cursed mentally, Jonathan lifted your leg up, and he fisted his already rigid cock with his other hand. When he pressed the tip to your heat, you sucked in a sharp breath.

“How am I supposed to trust you?” You panted. “What’s different now?”

“The truth,” He moaned as he slid into your heat. You released a breathy moan as he began to thrust into you. His head lulled back as his hips snapped up into yours. The feeling of him stretching your insides felt new like it had been forever since you were both together. You ignored the pain and breathed. Eventually, you could feel the pleasure taking over in minutes.

“Jon…Jonathan,” You whispered, your nails digging into his skin. “Ah…Jonathan! Right there!” He began to slam into the spot that made your vision blurry and eyes tear up. You cupped your mouth, trying to lower your volume but to no avail, so you bit down on your hand. Jonathan growled in annoyance and moved your hand and forced your head up, so your eyes were locked with his in a mesmerizing gaze. Those blues eyes were so beautiful. His thrust were hard and deep, you could feel your orgasm readying to rip through you.

“Comi—Coming!” You moaned through clenched teeth. “Jonathan!!” You screamed and arched your back off the shower wall. Your walls clenched around his cock and releasing your fluid. Jonathan still had that dark, lusting gaze as he breathed against your lips.  He wasn’t satisfied, and you knew it. He pulled himself out and turned you against the wall, your breast squished against the wall of the shower. Jonathan pinned your wrist to the tile and forced his cock back into your entrance. Your mouth hung open from the electrified feeling of his flesh. From this angle, he was slamming right into your sweet spot.

“Oh! God! Fuck!” You cried out through each thrust. Thank god your walls were thick or the whole house would hear everything he was doing to you. “OH, Jonathan! I don’t think-I don’t think I can take it!” Your moan died off into a whine. It felt so good, and you didn’t want this to end. Your head was completely blank and all sense’s disabled.

“Jonathan!” You whined as he pushed deep inside, to the hilt, pulling back and pushing deep inside again. It was slow and tortuous. All while he was doing this you were reaching your peak. “Jonathan, please!”

He grabbed your hips and returned to his vigorous movement and made your body shake. “Jonathan! Fuck! I’m coming! I’m coming!”  You recited, and you heard him growl into your ear. He bit down on your earlobe, and the feeling in your hands disappeared from his vice grip. With a few more thrust you came with a cry. Jonathan’s growl grew aggressively louder, and he pulled out of you.

The heat sliding down your back felt so much different than the heat of the water sliding down the both of you. You turned to Jonathan, the both of you breathing heavily, your energy was quickly slipping from you, and Jonathan noticed, you slid to the shower floor and closed your eyes. Your head dropping down as exhaustion took over.

When you woke up, Jonathan laid behind you, with an arm around your waist. You figured he was awake because his thumb kept rubbing your hip gently. The feeling of his nude body against yours was enough to make you feel hot again. The thought of him having his way with you in a lazy manner would be amazing, but you were still sore while both mentally and physically exhausted.

“Good morning,” Jonathan whispered, he gripped your waist and gently massaged it.

You turned to him and rubbed his chest, gliding your nails over his pecs. “We’ve been through a lot this past month,” You told him with sadness in your shaky voice, he brought his lips to your forehead, kissing it gently. “I’m sorry…For everything,”

“I know, but you have to understand, it’s going to take a lot more than just sex to make me truly trust you again,”

“I know. I do, just…Just let me hold you,” He said looking deep into your eyes. You slowly nodded and cuddled up with him, after laying there with him for a few minutes in that bed, you drifted off. Falling asleep in his warm embrace, despite what has happened in the past year or the past month rather, you never felt safer. His strong arms wrapped tightly around your waist, his chest rising and falling against your cheek and the silence was perfect. The only things you could hear were the birds chirping and Jonathan’s soft breathing.  It was perfect. This was the moment you never wanted to end. However you knew it would, but you just pressed against him harder.

The night came and you finally recovered all of your stolen energy, and everyone was called to your dad’s office. Jameson, you and Jonathan sat on the leather couch in the center of the room. Your dad held a small glass of wine in his hand, sitting in a chair with his face full of dread. You could figure he was about to dig deep into his past to tell you something that would give your answers for just about everything, and you hoped you were ready to hear it and prayed it would ease your life further down the road. Unfortunately, as he spoke, it did neither.

“His name is Finley, or Snake, as we called him. A man I used to work with before I started P.K.O. We moved weapons secretly all over the world under a false name, and goal,”

You let out a small gasp and narrowed your eyes.  “What? Dad _you_?”

“I know, I know. Before we left Dubai, a family was killed by an assailant with the weapons we moved there. Then another man and then another family. I found out shortly Snake was selling the weapons to lower class citizens who owed money to high-class citizens. And it worked, word spread in almost 24 hours, we were making money in seconds. The poor were getting their revenge. Soon there was war in the streets and children were being slaughtered in the line of fire,”

“So, I left, I took my half of the money, my boats, and planes and communications that helped smuggle the weapons inside different countries…And I left Snake. Of course, he was bitter about it, and after I started the P.K.O. His weapons couldn’t be bought, I had eyes and arms at all the dealing points that I knew about. So, he wasn’t making money and if Snake wasn’t making money…Then he wasn’t happy. And that’s how…I…,” He swallowed and put his glass down on the table in front of him. “That’s when your mother died,”

You felt numb all over, but you could still feel the pain in your chest.

“Huh? What? What did you just say?”

“That day when we were together, that bullet was meant for you, (Your Name). Your mother just noticed the gunman before I did. You were supposed to be dead that day, but your mother took that hit because of me, and now she’s gone. They were trying to kill you to get me to stop. After her funeral, I released some smuggling spots to allow his weapons deals, and he backed off,”

 

“Wait! So, what are you saying?!” You stood up from your seat. “This all your fault? Mom, me and Jonathan, you hired him because you knew what was about to happen?”

“That’s right after word got out that I was considering you to take over as head of the P.K.O and you said you would make a lot of changes. Everyone turned their sights on you,” You blinked back tears, remembering what Jonathan told you back at the hotel.  “And I knew Snake would come for you eventually…So I hired Jonathan to protect you in case something happened to me,”

Your father could only shake his head. His words hurting you, making your mouth gap. That was it, just another weight on you, this was all too much. You turned on your heels, marching from his office, slamming the door behind you. You didn’t see Jonathan attempting to grab you, to calm you. Then again, you probably wouldn’t have cared. The emotions, stress was all too much.

“Let her go, Jonathan,” Your father sighed, rubbing his face downward. 

“Despite everything we’ve been through, you hired a known spy,”

“The deal was I hire Jonathan and give them some information on the arms and drug dealers I had intel on, and he stays, but after some increasing in weapons shipping over borders under mysterious circumstances, the deal was cut off, and Jonathan went rogue…For (Your Name) safety,”

“Jameson, I meant no harm to you or to (Your Name) but I went through any means necessary to protect her, and that meant deceiving you, so I made a choice,”

“Yes, and the choices the both of you made thus far has nearly gotten her killed!” He snapped as his eyes darted back and forth between the two men.  They grew silent, and Jonathan nodded.

“Your right, I’m sorry,”

Jameson nodded and flipped open a folder on the table. Jonathan narrowed his eyes and looked up at him.

“What is this?”

“These are blueprints to Snake’s Estate in California,”

Your father cleared his throat and gazed at them with anger in his eyes. “Please, the both of you, protect my daughter, I can’t anymore,” He wiped his damp cheeks. “Tomorrow. Snake is going to be in town for a party at his estate. Jonathan, Jameson this is one last order, I want you to kill him and save my daughter, she’s all I have left,”

 

 

“Where are you going?” You asked, leaning against Jonathan’s bedroom door. You were walking around the house and saw his bedroom light was on. After you cooled down in your room, you came into some deep thoughts. Jonathan looked up from the suit on his bed and smiled at you.  You stepped inside and returned his smile.

“Just an errand,”

“Pretty fancy for an errand,” You gently laughed and crawled onto his bed. He nodded with a glance at you. “How are you?”

You cleared your throat and pulled your silk robe tightly around your body. “Better, I guess…Just a little off. It feels like I can’t trust anyone, and it’s just a terrible feeling…,” You spoke tenderly. Jonathan sat beside you on the edge of the bed and kissed your lips lightly.

“I know…I know it’s an awful feeling, but I promise, I won’t lie to you again,”

You kissed him back gently and pressed your lips against his neck. “Then tell me where you're really going,” You whispered into the crook of his neck. Jonathan pulled back and met your gaze. With a sigh he spoke. “To fulfill a promise, I made to your dad, I’m going to end all this business with Snake,”

“Then I’m going with you,”

Jonathan scowled at your quick response.

“What? No, No. Absolutely not,”

“I’m going, and I can either with or without you. After I thought about what my dad said, I figured out what I want, and I’ve thought of a way to stop Snake,”

“How?”

“Nope, you don’t get to know my magic tricks unless you bring me along,” Jonathan opened his mouth to protest but you gave him a sly smirk, and he just clenched his fist and groaned.

 

Jameson shook his head and glared at Jonathan as the both of you approached the car in your party clothes. “No, no, you aren’t coming! You’ve been through enough for a while, and I think it’s--,”

“With all due respect Jameson, I would rather fight my own battles than to let you two do it. I don’t want to just sit on the sidelines and think about either of you getting hurt…And besides, I have a plan,”

Jameson turned to Jonathan who shrugged. “I—She won’t tell me her plan,”

“All you two need to know is that it’s a good one,” You told them as you pulled a wig over your head.

 

The estate was huge and terribly cliché. You eyed the bodyguards lined up at the door. Jonathan wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close. You blushed, feeling like a high schooler going to prom for the first time. This wasn’t the first time you and Jonathan have been to a party like this, but it was different this time. You didn’t come to be social or to dance, you came to take your life back.

The three of you entered in a large crowd, unseen. Jameson pulled you both to the bar and grabbed a drink from the bartender.

“There’s Snake,” Jameson whispered as he pointed his glass slightly toward the direction of a single man standing inside a circle of other men. He was bony, older, tall and very creepy, his hair was white, and he had a full frown beard.

“Oh God, he looks like Jack Skellington,” You stated with a grimace. Jameson shook his head and sighed loudly.

“Who?” Jameson frowned.

“The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Jonathan replied. Jameson thoroughly confused and glared at them. “It’s one of her favorite movies,” You turned to Jonathan and smiled.

“Hello, I’m so happy you two are back together but can we please stay focused!” He hissed.

“Right,” You said.

“I’ll take (Your Name) with me upstairs, and we’ll gain access to his computer,”

“Perfect, I’ll create a diversion and cut the power, maybe start a fire,”

“A fire?” You nearly shouted. Jameson covered your mouth and hushed you. “Maybe, I said maybe,”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Jonathan took your hand and pulled you away from the bar.

The two of you walked up the large staircase quietly. You and Jonathan slid along the walls, avoiding wandering security. His skills amazed you, he was silent. He was deadly.

He pushed you both into a closet.

You both listened as the two men to walk further down the hall.  “This spy stuff really isn’t that hard if all you do is hide,”

“Shh, shh,” He hissed making you stifle a laugh.

When you two turned a corner, a man stood in the hall with his back turned to you two. Jonathan wrapped his arm around his neck and the man sunk to the ground. He pulled him back to the closet you two previously exited.

Jonathan pushed the man into a closet and slide the statue in front of it.

“Nice. Is that supposed to be a good idea, I’m sure the man will recognize that his furniture has been moved around,”

“What, do you have a better idea? I don’t see you moving bodies,” Jonathan replied with a glare.

“Would you stop whining, you’re the muscle, I’m the brains,” You stated in a whisper. Jonathan rolled his eyes and continued down the hall behind you.

When the both of you reached the door, Jonathan pressed his hand on your lower back.

You and Jonathan hurried down the hall and found the door. “Are you ready?” Jonathan asked. You nodded and you took a deep breath, there was no turning back at this point.

“Yes, let’s do this together,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end but fear not there is a prequel and sequel in the works!


End file.
